A Certain Magical Part-Timer
by Ha.Vi
Summary: [Title Changed Due to Cancerous Reason] Academy City held a plenty of shit happens in it. From the darkness behind the stage of the city itself, till the magic side invading it indirectly. All in the city was rotten for real. As the one that have most modern and greatest technologies, it increases the possibility for anything to happen. But, does demons from another world included?
1. Normal day in Academy City

**Sup everyody, people who reading this of course... welcome to**

 **The Devil is in The Academy City.**

 **I'll try my best on this fic, hope this won't get on discontinued or hiatus thing.**

 **Before you read this, I have something that I think should warn you:**

 **1\. English isn't my main language, and not the first language as well. So you gonna find many wrong and bad grammar.**

 **2\. The story was sucked, for many Senpai out there don't judge this please, this is my first fic ever.**

 **3\. Maybe OOC? who knows?**

 **4\. The story may kinda messed up like, The Remnant arc will happen after the Daihasesai arc.**

 **Well, that's all I think, here the important thing.**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own Hataraku Maou-sama or Toaru Majutsu no Index, they're belong to their own great author.**

* * *

 **{In a certain appartement}**

That was a peaceful yet a noisy, for Academy City that was normal. While people in the city are doing their really own activities. There's another person doing his own activity, or it will be fair called job. Slicing vegetables, cooking food, washing the dish and clothes, and other else. But, there should be another one who also did his own job, yet he just laying down on floor and reading book, wearing "I Love JP" shirt, well that shouldn't be a problem but he should do his job as everyone did. The man who cooking seems doesn't too mind it, but there's something else in his mind… something not good.

"Maou-sama, how do you explain this?..." His question was asked in low tone, but in such small room like that, it should be able to hear by anyone inside.

"Huh?, explain wha-" He cutted as he dragged by the man who still covered by an apron.

"This!, what are we supposed to do with just… this" He opened freezer and … inside, there's only some cucumbers.

With slight grin, his face obviously written "Damn, don't blame me" expression. But Maou keep silence because he knew what going to happen if he say that wasn't his fault but that definitely was.

"Ashiya, what if you stop looking over there." Maou pointed to the freezer "and eat something better I brought from my work place?" He then turned to a mount of wrapped hamburgers and other foods.

"We're going to die…. Are you expecting we would live with just hamburgers and fries for our daily meal until the payday? Is this 'Surprize Me?', Do you want to eat all those calories and choresterols when you this young?, it'll be fun to see what we end up like in ten years time, it'd be nice if we didn't die due to living terrible lifestyle before we got home, Ten years may seem like a second but it's extremely a long time…." As you see in the anime Ashiya was rapping, well you can imagine he do that too here.

"Screw that! Im going to work!" Maou busted out from the appartement's door as he shouted and walked downstair with irritated face.

"Wait, Maou-sama your umbrella" Ashiya then came out from inside with an umbrella in his grip.

After Maou take it, he walks up to his "Dullahan" and make his way to the MgRonald, in a certain underground mall.

 **{In a certain park}**

"Heh, hope you doesn't forget the deal." A certain chestnut haired girl in Tokiwadai uniform said,with a slight smug on her face.

"Hmph… what is it?" A boy right in front of the girl said, forgot what he and she had promised or pretend to forget it. But, the girl's smug goes larger than before as she lift her head, along with a grin.

"Penalty Game!"

The boy goes silent for a moment till he remembered something or acted like that.

"We still do that?"

"Don't play dumb!" The girl snapped. "You're the one who lost on me at Daihasesai event, so you gonna do whatever I said or else…" some little blue spark came from her bang and faded at the place in moment. The boy know this was a cue for him that he should do it, even if he doesn't want to, he have to.

"Biri-biri," he let out a simple sigh, "Just a moment please, Im just leave my school in about 2 minutes ago and you suddenly appear from nowhere. Did you know that humans need rest? Food, sleep, and relax." His words are truly showed how he doesn't want to and choose to refuse. But what he did was useless, the girl was stubborn as hell, the boy should knew it already. Even though if he had knew it but he still gonna say it, that gonna be the most stupid move he had made.

No need to wait for a sec, an electricity simply fly through air toward the boy, who responded in surprise and lifted his right hand, blocking the electricity with it.

"IT'S NOT BIRI-BIRI!" She shouted as she blasted the electricity to the boy. "How many times I should tell you that my name is MISAKA MIKOTO!." As the electricity make contact with the boy's right hand, a sound of break glass can be heard, signal that the electricity had negated by Kamijou Touma's Imagine Breaker.

As Mikoto calmed down she let out another sigh as she glared to Touma.

"Well, that's why you should do my order" She said. "If you just said food then my order would give a good reason for you to do it." Her stubborness was so obvious, poor Kamijou, no matter how many times he refuse, promise is a promise and plus a stubborness it would be impossible to refuse it. It's not like she gonna give him a chance to refuse as well.

 **[In MgRonald]**

Maou Sadao is preparing, he changed his clothes into MgRonald outfit, well that what's an employee has to do if he working in a restaurant. Well this day had give enough for him… maybe he got rubbed off by someone's misfortune. Ashiya get upset and lectured him about this and that, he and his Dullahan was collided into a girl around his age with red hair so he have to buy some bandage to wrap her wound as an apologize of course.

"This day has goes worse than before" He sighed.

" _But, I have to do everything I can today, with my spirit and some effort… I can become the best employee"_ He stated himself to do his best to this job, even though this is a part-time job but what he can do is trying and trying.

 **[In a certain alleyway]**

The sky started to show it sadness, it gonna crying soon. But people got their umbrellas, so it shouldn't be a problem. A long red haired girl walked along the alley, and she was lucky… after get collided by someone driving a bike, he bought some bandage and wrap her knee and he gave his umbrella to her. Maybe that person felt that bandage wasn't enough for an apologize. He also told her the place where he work, it's MgRonald inside the underground mall.

"Ouch!" Her knee hitted an old box "Can day become worse?" She said sarcastically. "It's a shame for a Hero like me, get hit by a bike? Why don't I dodge that? Yet the wound was so hurt." She keep mumbling to herself while she walked in the alleyway, may she got a shortcut to a certain place.

After she left the alleyway, she saw a down stairs. It supposed to be a way to get into the underground mall. So she walked crossed the road and walked along the sidewalk till she walked downstairs. She looked around and thought.

" _So many people here. This can't be wrong, this is the mall"_

She saw many people walked up and down the stairs, most of them are highschool and middle school students, including a middle school girl dragging highschool boy downstair. The girl saw the man who has collided into her before. But she decided to wait or just standing in front of a book store that was across from the MgRonald, the place where the man work.

 **[In front of MgRonald]**

"Wait wait, why are you brought me here, Misaka?" Touma asked Mikoto, he may just recognized that calling someone with a ridiculous nickname was bad.

"Heh, this is my chance to get the rare gekota" She smirked as she point to the MgRonald behind her with her thumb"We gonna eat together here and told them that we're couple and they would give it for free". But instead of entertaining her in the penalty game, Touma sighed in dissapointment.

"So you just want those frogs, Im pretty sure that you have many-" Touma turned to Mikoto while she send a glare and says.

"We're going to do that"

Touma feel his a shiver run around his spine because of that glare. "But doesn't it means we told them that we're lover?" He indirectly refuse for her offer, technically her order. That question was more than enough to make Mikoto's face turns red quickly.

"I-idiot, couple doesn't always mean a couple of lover, it can be a couple of husband and wife…" She lifted her index finger, making her look like teaching, but she doesn't even realize what she just said.

"That… was more than lover Misaka-san" Touma said in expressionless face. She just recognized that he was right and quickly pulls his arm to drag him inside the MgRonald.

"That's it, we're gonna get in and order the food as a couple!"

 **[Inside the MgRonald]**

" _How… how can this be?"_ Maou thought. He stares intently at the fries in front of him. _"They're not done yet?, don't tell me it's broken?"_ Maou turned pale, he turned around to look at people around him in the kitchen then turned once again to the fries, and he looks at his hand _"Should I use my magic I have left?"_ He asked himself in his mind, hesitantly using the magic due Ashiya told him that magic only should be used in dangerous situation, but for Maou is this the situation?.

While Maou was acted weird in the kitchen, our couple, Touma and Mikoto had entered the MgRonald and served by someone who has crush on Maou, Sasaki Chiho, also Kamijou Touma's classmate. She was a part-timer worker in the MgRonald, same as Maou. Touma greeted her and she greeted back, surprisingly Mikoto also greeted her.

"Hi, Sasaki-san" Mikoto waved her hand to her, making Touma slightly feel surprised but won't let it draw on his face. Chiho also waved back to her and Touma. Mikoto seem doesn't surprised as Touma to see that Chiho also knew Touma.

"Oh Hi Misaka-san, Kamijou-kun" Chiho greeted them in cheerful expression. She then look at them both and says "Eh, I don't know that Misaka-san and Kamijou-kun know each other, and you two looks close" Mikoto blushed from what she just heard but Touma just give a little chuckle.

"Yeah, many thngs happened." He simply replied. He won't tell that they're once had a complicated 'relationship'. He also won't tell her that he was saved her and her sisters from a certain white haired boy before.

"Yeah yeah, I know right" Chiho said then ask again "Well, what you'd like to order?"

Mikoto then calmed herself and turned to Chiho, ignoring Touma looking at her still slight surprised and wondered their relationship "Well, two Big MgBurger and the fries please, also in couple order" She said, her face was still slight red from Chiho's words before. But Chiho just heard a surprising word from Mikoto and smirked at her "Hmm, soo close" She said in order to tell her impression on what just Mikoto reached on relationship with a boy. But that just make Mikoto's face more redder and get into an argument with Chiho.

While the girls are arguing, something had make Touma interested and take a glance at the kitchen, he saw an employee acted weird in front of a machine that supposed to be a fries cooker. Well his act was too strange so it put an interest on Touma to look at him in confused expression. _"What's up with him?"_ He asked himself safety in his mind. He then once again dragged away, the girls must be done with their argument. Mikoto treat him for the food, while at the table she doesn't seem to care about the food, her attention was on a certain frog toy in her grip, she looked at it with happines clearly showed in her face. Of course Touma noticed that face, without realizing he also smiled at her. Well misfortune always exist in his life and it probably won't gone but, that doesn't mean those misfortunes were always bad.

* * *

 **Well how?, was it good? hope so.**

 **I know, I know, it suck. But please help me improving by**

 **Leaving reply, because I want to know what do you guys thinks.**

 **Bye then, See you next chapter.**


	2. A beginning of something not normal

**Hi again people... I finally updated this after a long time but yeah, this is showing off how lack of ideas I am... not the ideas but words.**

 **I confused on how describe my ideas to words. Well thanks for you guys who gave review, favorite, and follow.**

 **PvtNevets : I'll try**

 **shiroryuu01 : You can see that how bad my grammar are, and yeah Im gonna try to update and keep this story as fast as possible**

 **Panzer4life : Thanks for your suggestion, I really appreciate it. I'll try to not gonna rush anything from now, help me more improve please (*-*)**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own Hataraku Maou-sama or Toaru Majutsu no Index, they're belong to their own great author.**

* * *

 **[At Touma's Dorm]**

That was the next day after the penalty game, as always Touma woke up in the morning and had lunch with a nun he had saved a long time ago. But, he can't remember it, due his memories was erased because of saved her.

"Touma, will you get home faster today?" Index said in cheerful and wondering the answer about what she just asked as she stood up immediately. Touma then looked at her and saw her happiness, Touma won't dissapoint her with an answer that would make her happiness gone, But he have to.

"Umm, sorry Index. Komoe-sensei said that I've got an extra class today, so I would got home later." He said as he looked down to the floor, he never wanted to dissapoint anyone. Plus what he just said made him felt uncomfortable and mad in the same time. He always got extra class. Showed how dumb he in studies.

"Oh, well I understand" Index said as she sat down. Her happiness was gone, but her smile wasn't. She won't make Touma feel guilty and worried too much. Touma noticed this but can't express any respond to this. He then reached his pocket and gets his wallet.

"Here" Touma hands her a 3000 yen money, that pretty much for a highschool student. Well he's not that poor after all. "Do whatever you want with that, even though you won't spend that with something else instead of food" He said in low tone the last line. Index accepted it with an unbelieved eyes looking, she looks at Touma and asked Touma that is he really sure about this, and he give a small nod with slight smile formed on his face. He's now ready for his school, he opened the dorm's door and stepped out "Im going!"

"Be careful Touma, don't get involved to any dangerous situation!" She replied.

Touma just replied her worries and suggestion with a waved hand. He's the Imagine Breaker, the one who interrupt between Science and Magic. There's no doubt many threats waiting for him to go through in front of them to capture him or even worse. But he survived them all this far.

 **[At A Certain Appartement]**

Maou laying down on the floor as always. While Ashiya working on his job, he only chilling and enjoying his time to wait for his job. Today Ashiya seem doesn't too mind about what he did. Last night he just told him that he was recruited by the boss, Mayumi Kisaki that she has "Upgraded" his status from Part-Time to Full-Time employee worker. May the fries fryer was broken, but it wasn't his fault though. Kisaki see his talent was great and that the reason why she made him a full-timer now. With a huge smirk he kept wondering about his new status in MgRonald. If he can be better why not? Something like that never leave his mind.

 **[On the way to MgRonald]**

When the time passed slowly, it's finally the time for him to go. He say bye to Ashiya with a smug clearly showed on his face. But Ashiya could only responded in normal way he respond as always, it's not made his smug getting lower. Quickly when he walked downstair and get onto his "Dullahan" his smug was disappeared and turned into a natural personal satisfication or usually called as a smile. With a smile he drive his bike carefully, preventing the same thing happened for the second time.

Then it come to a red traffic light, making him to wait in the place. Waiting for the red turned was not a short time, he yawned. He need to go across the road to park his bike and go to work. While he waited in bored expression, he heard a voice that he had heard before, but fail to recognize who was that. When he turned to the voice, he saw a red haired girl stood up facing him 7 meters away from him.

"Ah, the yesterday girl, how's the wound? Once again I apologize for that" He bowed his head to the girl.

"Are you usually bowed your head like that?" The girl replied in cold murder expression, with a sense of dark aura can be felt from her.

Maou raised an eyebrow to the girl he had collided by his bike yesterday. For sure he little bit scared with a sense of dark aura around her.

"Yesterday, you was tried to use your magic right?. You can't even hide the little magic you have left" She explained something that he had knew, but the ones who knew that supposed to be people from the same place as him.

His mind was shocked, his eyes widened from what she just said. Shivers run down from his spine. Imagining the worst possibility of having a hater from the same place, Ente Isla. "He-Hero Emilia?" He said in low tone mixed with disbelief thought about what gonna happened after this.

"Prepare yourself, Maou Satan!" Emi grabbed something from her pocket and it was…. A pocket knife.

Frowned at this, Maou opened his mouth to say something, but Emi won't give any chance for him to saying a single surrender word, may if he begged for his life, she could give mercy. But, who knows?. The point was, Emi start a fight with him with a knife.

 **[At Judgment 177 Branch Office]**

Well after a little problem near the traffic light, there should be blood splatter everywhere. Lucky, our teleporter judgment saw them and brought them to settle their problem in better way. At her Judgment Basecamp aka Judgment 177 Branch Office. Maou and Emi sat down across another Judgment that supposed to be the chief of the 177th Branch of Judgment, she has a dark short hair and wearing glasses.

"So, Shirai-san said that you two were fought near the Underground Shopping center and…. Using a knife" Konori Mii lifted up the knife.

"It's not me Ma'am, it was her" Maou said as he puts his chin on his hand in lazyness, pointing toward Emi who sat right beside him with his thumb. Emi glared at him as he just ignored her.

"Ahem!, so Miss, why do you attacked him?" Mii asked Emi in calm tone, but for sure, she was not getting what happened.

"I need to defeat him!" Emi suddenly get up from her chair and pointed at Maou while her attention was focused on Mii "For the sake of world peace" she continued.

With annoyed expression, Mii tries to calm down once more and looks at Maou then Emi. She let out a sigh. "Miss, I don't know what your boyfriend did, but using knife was too far insane for dealing with this kind of problem" She actually made a conclusion, that these two were fought because of something interrupt their relationship… or something like that "You really can't do that especially in public."

"B-Boyfriend?" Emi asked in confusion as she tilted her head slightly.

"She thought that we're lover that having a certain problem" Maou yawned boredly. What do you think Emi would react?, welp she turned red…. Her face. It's hard to say is it a blush in embarassment or anger, maybe both.

"We're not like that, It's impossible for me and him-" She was about to ranting about bullshit that Mii just spewed out but Kuroko interrupt her.

"If I wasn't a Judgment… I would agree with what you did Miss" Kuroko looked up to Emi "Boys, no…. Apes always have a bad behavior and it's the girls' duty to set them straight and make them obey us" She continued with a little sigh and shot a quick glance toward Maou, who replied with a shrug "This is why I hate Apes… especially that ape…Guh!" Kuroko started to get into his insane imagination about to torturing someone. "Onee-sama…." She mumbled still in her own imagination.

Emi couldn't help but blushing, obviously red.

 **[Out of The Judgment Office]**

"I can't believe that you would do that… at least look around and see that you're in public" Maou snapped at Emi, who replied in annoyed tone.

"Tsk, don't you dare to give me an order…. Im not one of your bunch of loser men"

"You still acted though and arrogant yet you can't even make a scratch on me with that knife… it would be easier if you used your sacred sword" He said closed one of his eyes while the other one looked at her to see her respond. Emi not replying or denying his 'suggestion' but looked down to the ground as she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"I knew it, don't tell me that, Im the one who wield the sword so don't tell me that kind of thing!" She snapped out to Maou, drawing some people attentions toward them. He doesn't like their stares but he can't do anything with it.

" _So she also lost her ability and magic? Not lost just lack of magic to activate it."_ Maou thought to himself about this Hero.

"You should beware, I know everything about you… even your home" She said, not knowing this is real or not, she stll say it maybe for keeping her 'arrogance'.

"You stalker, give me back my umbrella!" Maou yells while he held his bike toward him.

"Huh?, you're the one who gave me that after this" Emi turned around and Pointed to her knee, it showed a bandage wrapped on it, and it was definitely the wound that Maou gave yesterday. "And you'RE the one who has initiative to give me that so I throw it away after I broke it."

"You CRUEL !"

"Receiving something from Demon King, how dumb it is…"

" _This Bitch"_ Maou thought "Shut up and thank me you clumsy idiot hero"

And with that, another argument in another day is begin. Between The Hero And The Demon King.

 _ **AFTER THE SCHOOL TIME**_

 **[At A Certain Highschool]**

Touma was lucky today, he didn't have any extra class, it's canceled. He was more lucky that he didn't have it with his bros, Tsuchimikado Motoharu, and Aogami Pierce. Komoe-sensei said she was too busy with someone's registration to the school. He started to put back his books and other stuff back inside his bag as one of his bros approached and tapped his shoulder.

"Kami-yan, how do you feel?, jealous of have no loli teacher to teach you in extra class today?" Motoharu said, while his other hand carried his bag over his shoulder. Behind him another friend of him was packed his stuff into his bag, as Touma did.

"I don't have thought like that, why don't you ask someone over there?" Touma replied as he gave a signal with his thum, pointing to his back toward the Blue guy, Aogami Pierce, who responded in amusement as he finished putting his stuff into his bag.

"Kami-yan, you finally understand my personal fetish. So stay away from sensei, Kami-yan."

"Yea, Aogami loved lolis more than you Kami-yan, so you want or nah, you have to let her lend to someone's right" Motoharu said sarcastically, he said someone's right but that person definitely not Aogami.

"I told you I have no interest in stuff like that as you pervs" Touma finished his stuff and zipped his bag then carried it over his shoulder. "Well if you guys have no one to bother about you guys perverted stuff, don't lend it to me, I want to go to MgRonald" He continued as he thought about Index _"Who knows if that money wasn't enough for her?"_ Touma then started to walk away out of his class, but he followed by his friends. "Why you guys following?"

"Yah I can't let you to flirt with Sasaki-san, Kami-yan you'll betray us as a single forever" Motoharu said without any hesitation to be that honest.

"Yeah Kami-yan we never forget how easy you got girls from nowhere" Aogami continued.

Touma just sighed as he walked down the hall, heading out from school to MgRonald. He thought he can survive them because the extra class canceled yet they still sticky toward him. And then, he saying his unforgettable quote as always for his days "Such Misfortune".

 **[At MgRonald]**

Maou laying his head on a table in the employee's room. _"This is her fault, if she didn't bother me I'll be able to arrive earlier… and now Im late in my first day as a full-timer_ " He thought as he deepens his head into his hands, making it look like wrapped by them.

Chiho saw this and asked him about what happened but Maou just saying that it's a problem with a judgment and someone who involved by it. She didn't too get it but continuing her work by serving people in the MgRonald, but not in a good mood. She absolutely likes Maou because of his diligent, kindness, and more. She might wanted to be like him.

But now she's on break time. Kisaki allowed her to take a little break, But she decided to stay a bit longer in the cashier. She was lucky instead of looking at Maou's sad face in employee room that can made her mood get worse, her friends came to the MgRonald.

"Yo!, Sasaki-san" A long-black haired girl said, coming in from the door.

"Hello Sasaki-san" A short brown chestnut haired girl said following, beside her was another girl in pigtails hair.

"Hello, Sasaki-san" A girl with short black hair and covered by flower said calmly.

"Good afternoon Sasaki-san" The pigtails girl said while clinging toward the short chestnut haired girl.

Chiho saw them and greeted them happily "Ah, hi Saten-san, Misaka-san, Uiharu-san, Shirai-san. Good afternoon." When she saw them, her mood finally reached good state once again. They walked toward Chiho who behind the cashier spot.

"Sasaki-san, Mega MgFries pack please!" Ruiko called out her, she seems always in good mood while hanging out with her friends. So that isn't a surpising thing if she yell or do something unexpected there.

"Mega MgFries pack, eh? Drinks?" Chiho replied then asked again. Mega MgFries pack was a bunch of MgRonald's fries, it was more than enough to feed these four middle school girls. So no need to think why Chiho instantly asked about the drinks, Ruiko just order the food for all of them.

"Ah Im Cola!" Ruiko spoke again.

"I want tea" Mikoto said.

"I'll be the same with Onee-sama" Kuroko said while Mikoto tried with her full effort to push her away from her.

"I'll be fine with anything that in the recommended drink menu" Kazari spoke in her polite-ness.

"Well, we recommend the MgFloat" Chiho reached a picture of MgFloat drink. It was just a normal soda drink but it has ice cream as the topping.

"Ooh! Look delicious, I change my mind, I want that Sasaki-san" Ruiko walked forward and picked the picture of the MgFloat and looked at it with sparkling eyes. Those eyes may able to remind Mikoto about a certain fifth ranked Level 5 esper, which has larger chest size and obviously they're "rival". But now she has nothing do in her mind so she gonna ignore that.

"Okay, 2 MgFloat and 2 tea and the Mega MgFries Pack" Chiho started to count the cost. "All of them are 760 yen" she said.

As she said that the girls started to reach their own wallet and pulling out money from there. They gave the money to Chiho, Then Chiho give them a huge plate with their order on it. As the foods were obvious to see, Ruiko took her initiative to bring the order. "Ah, anyway Sasaki-san" She called out, Chiho replied with a sound like she was humming. "You in your break time right?, go join us then".

"Heh, yeah of course I will join you guys, wait for me okay!" She then ran to employee room to ask someone there to take care the cashier. When she entered she only saw Maou, he already in his MgRonald uniform. Look like he felt better already. Maou then put his MgRonald visor cap on his head, then he heard a sound of the door get opened. He take a look and spots Chiho there.

"Ah, Chi-chan, are you taking your break time?" He asked her.

"Uhm, yeah Maou-san, I'd like to ask you to take care the cashier while Im taking break" She replied with a slight blush on her face that mixed with worry.

Maou cannot help but raised an eyebrow to her, she rarely take her break time. Yet now she look so wanted a break, Maou felt guilty because of this. He just make his junior take his part on his job, he even doesn't help her. He then walked to her and patted her head "Mhm, go take your break time, I'll take care anything that deserve my care" He give her a soft nod with a smile. Chiho's blush grow more redder because of his action.

"O-oh yeah, thank you Maou-san" She bowed to him a bit then run toward her friends seat. As she running, she holds her cheeks with a thought like "Looks like senpai has noticed me!". Her cheek was still red, she then finally walked out from the cashier spot as Maou replaced her. She make sure her cheek turned normal first then she slowly walked to her friends seat. She passed people seats one by one, including a white nun's seat who eating her Double MgBurger Special, you can imagine how big it was. And she had 4 of it. Chiho can't help herself but shook herself in disbelief as she looked at her then finally turned to her friends again.

 **[On the way to the MgRonald]**

Touma, Motoharu, and Aogami walked down the street. They have a huge talk or maybe debate about lolis and their own personal fetish. Aogami goes with loli, while Motoharu goes with little sister. Touma just joined this conversation because he had no choice.

"You obviously claimed that little sister loli was great, that means you agreed with my thought Tsuchimikado" Aogami said.

"I only loved the little sister part, no matter they're lolis or middle schooler to high schooler, they're still perfect, right Kami-yan?" Tsuchimikado refused as he turned to Touma.

"I told you, youngers only for pedo" Touma admitted, he usually doesn't like younger girls as he admit. But he lives with them, attract many of them, these factor may change his way of think soon. But Aogami and Tsuchimikado doesn't think about that.

"We're like this because you take the rest of the girls" They yelled at Touma's ears together, Touma only can responded with an "Argh" while he covered his ears.

"Kami-yan not only lolis, you even attract too many girls, it lend us to have no choice but stay with our principle" Aogami acknowledged.

"I was lucky that Maika doesn't get attracted by your 'attracting all girls skill' yet or else, Im dying in loneliness" Motoharu continued, with a tear begin run from his eyes that covered by a shades.

"You guys are pathetic, don't get trapped by your own perverted mind." Touma glared at them and yelled. He really didn't like when someone talk about all girls that interrupt his life. While most of them are get punched by him, the others fell on him without he even realize.

Their arguments were make people looked at them and shook their head. They just ignored them. They're lucky, one of them doesn't report this to the Judgment. But their arguments stopped by a girl's scream from a certain alleyway. Their heads turned to the alley along with the people who were watched their perverted arguments. Then another scream from another girl's voice come out from the alley again. They turned to each other and nodded. They're now on the way to saving someone or two right now.

* * *

 **Okay, chapter 2 done.**

 **How? was that good enough?**

 **Anyway Im kinda confused here though, what do you guys think about how Ashiya call Maou?**

 **Milord or Maou-sama?**

 **Tell me please in the review also leave more reviews about this fic and way to improve it please.**

 **K, see ya later in next chapter.**


	3. Something Normal Is Just Illusion

**Oh, hello people, it's been a while isn't it?. Really, I'm truly sorry for put this to hiatus. And now I hope I can get myself out of my laziness. I got my new laptop in January and I attempted to put my back into this again just now, after wrote a Clannad fic, I finally find myself working on here again. I'm sorry for disappointed the readers, still thanks a lot for reading this and thanks a lot for the reviews, favorites, follows. I hope I can get more of it again because I'll work on this once again, CnC always be free, don't go easy on me, just criticize me so I can improve more.**

 _ **Disclaimer : I never own Raildex or HM Project, and never will**_

* * *

 **[In the alleyway]**

"Shut up bitch!" A sound of a man's palm have contacted with a girl's skin hard can be heard.

"Yeah you two should shut your mouth or else" Another man mumbled as he turned to the man who just slapped the girl and reached something from him "I'll make a hole in your head" he sticked the gun he just took from his partner to her temple.

The girl gasped and suddenly turned silent, a tear drop rans down her cheek…she can't help it. But seeing her tear made the man who holding the gun grew a smirk.

"Yes, be afraid. Show me…. Give me your fear"

The other man just look up at him with one of his hand covering the girl he held by her mouth. He doesn't want anyone hear them and interrupt their _plan._ What is this plan anyway?. Whatever is it, that was too late. Multiple fast footsteps are suddenly surrounding them at the spot. Both of the man and the girls turned to the sounds. There's a gaze of three figures running right toward them.

"Damn, those guys saw us!" the man in hood quickly let off the girl from his arms and pulled out a gun. Meanwhile the other man just clicked his tongue and opens his palm "Looks like there's still remains people who think they could be the hero" he chuckled on his own word, which that chuckle sounded a bit sarcastic "Just die then~", slowly his palm shone a purplish light as an orb with the same color appeared.

* * *

Now is The Delta Force's turn to have a "screen" time instead of only showing the main protagonist. Pierce Aogami, Motoharu Tsuchimikado, and Touma Kamijou running toward the girls' voices. Once their screams and sounds getting stopped immediately, they stopped and looking at each other.

"Kami-yan where are they?" The sunglasses delta force member asked our main protagonist.

"Don't ask me, their voices disappeared all of sudden and we shouldn't just standing here" Touma growled in a slight anger and feel a bit pissed.

"Come on Kami-yan, use your girl's pussy magnet ability to detect them" Aogami snapped.

"SHUT UP AOGAMI, CAN YOU STOP BEING A PERVERT JUST FOR A MINUTE?!" Touma now got triggered by what he said.

"I'm not being pervert I'm just-" Aogami wanted to finish his sentence but stopped because Motoharu covered his mouth to shut him up and he also doing the same to Touma.

Touma didn't like this and glared at him, just if Aogami isn't an _"eyeless"_ character, he might be able to glare along with Touma. Meanwhile, the rude and hyper-active mouth Motoharu seems a bit different right now. Touma noticed this sudden change and look at him with a confused looks, Aogami might feel the same with Touma about his sunglasses wearing friend. Both of them looking at Motoharu yet he didn't even turn his head to them or at least giving a single glance, then he spoke.

"Silent for a bit you two, I guess I saw something over there" He didn't pointing out with his hand but keep looking ahead. The way he look over there looked so serious even caused Aogami and Touma to turn their head there.

It was dark, quiet, no more fighting voices from the two, no more the voice of the girls neither. Which were why they came into this alley. Then a single purplish light popped out from the dark and giving a strike toward them. Seeing this Motoharu pushed both of his friends aside then ended up by sent fly from the attack. He landed awfully in a dump that luckily empty, but now filled since he's in there now. Aogami turned at the direction of the attack coming from. Touma gritted his teeth and ran toward his friend.

"Tsuchimikado!" He approached his friend with a mix of worry and mad emotion.

Motoharu seems still keeping his conscious at this rate as he looked at Touma who approached him and asked if he okay. Meanwhile Aogami just focusing on the dark that slowly popping out another purple light along with a silhouettes of 4 people, but only one of them that have this purple orb. When it comes to the time he spotted the people, even for the _"dumbest"_ person in class, Aogami could tell that the girls that looking at him and his two friends with teary eyes were the reason why they here.

Aogami stood up there as he glanced to the girls, they seems still a middle school students, then Touma and Motoharu came along and stood near him.

"You bastard, what are you doing!" Touma took a step ahead and asked the guys without pushing his temper down anymore. He's not the type of person who just stand and look at his friends and others get hurt as long as he free from it. Nah, he's the troublemaker. Someone who saved the walking library of 103.000 grimoires. And now in trouble because he interrupted _"relationship"_ of Magic Side and Science Side.

"I think that supposed to be MY question" The guy with purple hair and have the purple orb on his palm asked "What are you all doing here?" He continued with a slight grin "Wanting to play hero?" Then he swung his hand forward sending the orb striking ahead toward them, the orb wasn't like the laser like that hit Motoharu before, it's just a orb ball now, that surprisingly as big as someone's head and has a pretty fast speed, and more terrifying is, it flying toward them.

Motoharu had tasted the feel of the attack before and decided to dodge to the right side, due to his body still affected by the pain that caused by previous attack, he dodges and leaned to a wall by him. Aogami did the same by dodging to his left side. While Touma just stand on his feet and brought his right hand with him.

 _ **!BOOM!**_

For an orb it explodes Aogami looked at the smoke of the explosion and gritted his teeth in anger, the same expression that Touma just showed when he saw Motoharu get hit before.

"Damn you!" He roared and attempted to ran toward the guys. But Aogami might not realizing that the friend he just saw got hit survived the attack by posing like an Anti-Skill protecting himself by shield with his right hand, the purple guy just smirked and finally spoke.

"Olba, handle that blue weirdo. Let me play with that interesting guy a little, this gonna be fun."

The man in the hood who holding the girl nodded, and without saying any other words. He aimed the gun he had on his hand and threw the girl from his grip. The other girl who was cornered looked at her friend being released and hugged her. This little dramatic reunion annoys him as he just keep glanced to the girls who start running away.

"It's fine Olba, just let them, I got their fears anyway. That's more than enough." The purple haired guy looked through his shoulder to the hooded man, who responded by turned to him and spoke.

"Lucifer, you should get more to ambush Satan and Emilia"

"For now, let's just let it go. We just founded one of many toys of this city" The guy that being called Lucifer pointed toward Touma "I give that one guy for you to play, it's time to check if that thing people called gun could work properly or not."

The man took off his hood and sighed "Next time, no more of this" He raised his head and aimed his gun to Aogami once again. Of course Aogami realized this, but somehow he still attempted to run toward them without looking back to Touma or Motoharu.

Olba pulled the trigger of the gun and the gun shot was more than enough to make the anyone shivering in fear and to make everyone cover their ears. But neither of Touma or Motoharu hear any groans of pain and hurt, they just grinned as he looked straight toward Aogami only to found that blue haired guy just punched the hooded bald man in the face, there's no blood or any injury on his shirt or pants, so the conclusion is…. He dodged the bullet!?.

As Aogami punched Olba, Olba collapsed to ground about 3 meters away. This surprises Lucifer, and his shock could be seen by his action jumped away from Aogami and throws another purple orb toward Aogami, but this time Motoharu finally took action. He pushed Aogami along with himself, avoiding the attack.

Lucifer gritted his teeth and for the first time he showed this expression in this city, in this world. He just got mad. This expression become more terrifying along with him floating in air with a pair of black wings, that wings, resembles angels in stories and other mythology. This made Aogami's jaw dropped. But any shock feeling is worthless now, Lucifer already raises his hands and several purple orbs appeared around him.

"Die humans" without any move from his hands or any part of his body, every orbs start launching themselves toward the three guys. And all those attacks only resulting explosions around, inside that small alley, explosions all around, every living soul should've dead, that's what Lucifer thinks. Not until he found that these three friends still alive. His eyes widened in shock to find that the spiky haired boy protects his friends. He stood right in front of his two friends with his right hand raised. Motoharu and Aogami squatting and panting behind them.

"How dare you! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE AGAINST" Lucifer created one big orb, this one's far bigger than before. Touma just stood there and turn his head around to speak to his friends.

"You two, stay behind me!" He ordered them. Both Motoharu and Aogami nodded and keep looking at the big purple orb ball.

" _Imagine Breaker can negate anything, as long as Tsuchimikado and Aogami stay behind they could survive"_ Touma said in his thought. His mind raced and make himself feel adrenaline running around his body, all the adrenalines suddenly getting more intense as soon as he heard a familiar voice for his ear.

"So this is the danger the girls told, states MISAKA 10032 as she looked at it in worry"

* * *

 **[On a certain sidewalk]**

This place's too good for that kind of criminal, look at those technology this city got. They all fantastic and awesome for those who appreciate techs. Even though crimes and shit always exists in the world and this city was not an exception for it, this city still a great place for stuff…. Take gekota things and goodies, not the gekotas but the machine that sadly the author didn't know the name of it in english.

Talking about this frogs, there's always fans of this froggy thingy, the kids surely likes mascot and dolls. Kids are cute. But no one knows what to say when people saw a Tokiwadai student looking for that. Since kids aren't allowed to study there, of course that place are for that ojou-sama-san around 12-15. This ojou sama was just a bit weird, some people who gives a damn to her keep asking in their heads, why in the world she wearing a goggle. At this point, you might already know who is this.

"It seems like we can't get that kind of pin anymore, says MISAKA 10045 as she mumbles in sadness and dissapoint of the result 10032 get" The clones, currently in chat with each other in their clone channel.

"Awww, don't worry 10045, once MISAKA get out of this place, MISAKA will get a super rare froggy strap, declares MISAKA as MISAKA realizes that most of MISAKAs are not in the city anymore"

"So you didn't count MISAKA as one of the MISAKAs? Asks MISAKA 10032 as she keep staring to the balls in the machine"

 **[NOTE : MAYBE THIS PART IS CONFUSING BUT HERE'S THE SITUATION. 10032 Tried to get a Gekota Pin from a machine and 10045 knew that she always failed on getting the same kind with the one Mikoto gave to them and Last Order joined the conversation]**

"O-Of course I count you!... besides, you still not finish there? 10045 already said that we might couldn't get it anymore, at least think it means only today. Says MISAKA as MISAKA deadpanning her face"

"Seems so. Says MISAKA 10032 as she agreed on what 20001 stated" She finally attempted to give up on that Gekota strap, or maybe a Gekota pin. The one that look like on what their _onee-sama_ gave before a certain other clone who died on a white haired esper's hand. She wanted that strap or maybe if she were lucky enough, she could get a same pin like before. 10032's mind was still like an innocent child, wanted a thing that she wants and it has to come from the _onee-sama_ she loves.

Didn't getting whatever they wanted was something that really annoys everyone, this is not an exception for a single clone of a Level 5 esper. There's so many ways to express how mad and pissed off they are when they didn't get what they want. Some just doing normal stuff like _"Meh, well shit happens"_ or some just doing shit because they pissed as hell, and many other ways to express, it's just impossible for them, the author refers "them" to the clones.

She dragged her feet as she steps on the sidewalk really boring out here without have anything to do. She keep walking and walking without knowing her destination or where she could end up in. After a few minutes walking, no longer noises can be heard in the clone's ears, that makes sense since it's afternoon or more like ALMOST evening, you can say it's 05:57 PM and it's around the time when high school students and middle school students finish their own school for the day, but 10032 is not a middle schooler so no matter what time is it, she will always be free from a hell called school.

Just walking with a casual brown shoes and she yawned, finding what should she do next is her main mission right now, because if she fail, she might get more bored than this, at this rate she start thinking as she walk, then there's a few fast footsteps can be heard from the neaby alley by her, but she seems haven't noticed that. The footsteps then stopped as she now JUST noticed that. The footsteps makers are two middle school girl who were ran in tears and full of sweat, but as soon as they see them somehow their expression become somewhat relieved and happy.

"It's Misaka Mikoto-sama" One of them called and her friends nodded as the reply.

"H-help them M-Misaka-sama" They still stuttered in their tears but they still attempted to talk. While the clone seems confused with their meaning.

"T-there" The second girl pointed out to the alley "They're f-fighting people with mysterious power…." She continues as she slowly turned to the clone once again with tears flowing from their eyes "…p-please help them" Then she cries again, and the first girl hugged her.

This girl is not someone they thought as Misaka Mikoto, this girl don't know what they mean, this girl don't know what kind of situation is this. But this girl know, that she have to do what they say.

"Alright, it's fine…. MISAKA will help them, says MISAKA 10032 as she calm two people in front of her" There is it, the third person style talking, this supposed to be weird for everyone that heard this but, looking at the situation maybe they didn't pay attenton that much to put attention to her speaking way.

"T-Thanks Misaka-sama" Both of the girls thanked her as the clone started running into the alley, the girls no longer able to see her silhouette.

The clone herself, doesn't turn around to see what is up with the girls. She pulled out a small machine gun from her bag and keep running deeper in to the alley. The alley is dark, but she still able to see the view because of her goggles, she just keep carrying her machine gun and keeping her journey along the alley in a green view. Till something bright interfere her view. It's so shiny in the sky, it wasn't a moon, if it is, it's not supposed to be that big and that shiny. She opened her goggles and she ended up finding a spiky haired savior of her, defending other two guys, facing the shiny light ball on the sky, she wanted to greet but the circumstance told her to not do it, so she look up to the same thing her savior seeing, two people flying, one of them is the reason of the light ball that rivals the moon exists.

"So this is the danger the girls told, states MISAKA 10032 as she looked at it in worry"

She might be spoken it up without realizing it. But whether it is on purpose to make everyone there notice her or just a thought that not supposed to be spoken loudly, the others turned their gazes toward her. A single clone with a goggle sticked on her head while carrying a pretty small machine gun, that even looks normal for a middle schooler bringing it. Touma's eyes widened and his two friends has the similar expression when they saw them. But this expression doesn't wrote well on Olba's face, he's more likely annoyed. Meanwhile Lucifer himself only looked at the clone with the similar expression the clone's had, an expressionless face. He's not annoyed nor surprised. Thus, that face wasn't last any longer when he formed a big evil grin on his face.

"Olba, it's her… The clone… those bastards had talked about them" He whispers to his partner next to him, apparently that whisper sounds like a normal talk since the others down there can hear him. Touma's and Motoharu's expression had turned pale while Aogami seemed not understand a thing about this.

"Let's forget those kids and get that clone, those people said each unit of the clones took cost around 180.000 yen, this might be more worthy than a small magic I earn from fears and crap." Lucifer ordered him, the bald men does not seems amused with it.

"And what do you want to do with her? She obviously not a worthy person to keep, even though her cost is around 180.000 yen, you want to sell her? For what? For another game device?!" He hissed at Lucifer, but this time the fallen angel turned expressionless once again, those eyes… eyes of disappoinment. The high schoolers seems not getting what in Academy City they're talking about, the only thing they know is, game device.

"Nah, for something else, I will do a soul selling for the sake of my magic, then after that I will regain almost all of my magic power, so we can kill Emilia and Maou, deal with that?" Lucifer glanced at Olba with a small sweat on his temple.

"Sure.." Olba replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious!, a soul selling need sacrifice and she's actually a good point for it" He snapped.

"Well then.. let's take her then, and make this quick… Ente Isla won't be down at Emilia or Maou's hand anymore if they goes extinct" Olba replied "But…. Take care those three first, we can't let anyone being witness" He continues. Making the grin Lucifer had threw away sent back to his face.

"As you wish" In an instant the big ball of purple lights shattered into other small orbs, around 100 purple orbs formed from that light ball. This sent shivers into the people down there, the Delta Force of course.

"Olba" Lucifer called, "take over control of these orbs, I'll take her" Lucifer float over his bald partner and poses himself like an eagle that ready to snatch at his prey while Olba had started to aim the orbs of Lucifer's power to the boys. Lucifer aiming himself toward the clone. Which making her get into a watchful position with her gun aimed to Lucifer. But that only make Lucifer's grin gets wider.

He then dashed downward to the clone and as respond, she buys his action by attacking him back with her gun. The machine gun she and other clones had is a military's standard weapon so is her goggle. And no need to doubt it's ability to launch bullets. This kind of weapon is deadly enough to face level 3-4 espers but this is Lucifer we're talking about, he is a fallen angel from heaven who's working under Satan's order, yet now he's trying to kill him along with someone who also wanted to kill him with someone from heaven, how ironic.

Lucifer didn't care anymore, at first he's after the clone was to sell her and buy some stuff that only him, a certain bald man, and God knows. But now, he dodges all the bullets that striking straight at him effortlessly and stretches out his arm to reach the clone, his hand is about an inch from her face and his face already showing a smug of triumphant. But….. he somehow can't reach her face anymore, something pulling him off from her, no… someone is pulling him, Lucifer already expected that spiky boy with mysterious fapping right hand is going to stop him, then he glanced at his back and turns out, it wasn't him, it was a blonde boy who wearing shades pulling Lucifer's wings with all of his power, and the spiky haired boy is defending him from behind with his right hand protecting himself and Motoharu.

"Dammit Olba, where the heck are the orbs I gave you to kill these rats?" Lucifer snapped at Olba who currently attacked them with Lucifer's orbs.

"I attacked them!, but somehow that boy purifies all of your orbs!" Olba snapped back at him, to that means he really did the attack with Lucifer's orb, and that boy, the one who Olba pointed at just negated them. But someone's missing, literally, someone who's not that important, he's missing where is he?.

Lucifer's eyes scanned around the area to find this blue haired boy who had hobby to shut his eyes all the time. But he shouldn't spend his time to do that, because Motoharu had swung his feet too kick Lucifer off. And him, Lucifer, the Fallen Angel of Ente Isla, just received a hit, a physical hit from a human. And more shame sent into him when he flung away after he received the kick and landed laying down on the ground.

"Lucifer!" Olba shouted and he no longer has his temper and his hand gun as well. So he had no choice but use his magic. Lightning energy ball formed in front of him as he preparing his attack toward Motoharu and Touma, as expected Touma stands up and pose himself like protecting himself from Olba's attack while Motoharu stood behind him.

"Don't forget about me, you shining head!"

Olba suddenly turned his head around to see who called him, a shining head. But he sees no one but an ordinary trash can getting closer and closer to him, yes it being thrown away toward him. And luckily he managed to dodge it, that supposed to be useless but he had no concentration to that attack and was focusing to the other two. And this situation getting more intense. Three high school boys and one middle school girl against two mysterious people, one of them has wings and laying on the ground and the other one is floating in the sky. For an outsider this is the view.

And that's definitely the right view for a certain girl with dark blue haired ponytail Anti-Skill. She came with fellow Anti-Skill members who's busy raising their shield and preparing for taking fire.

"Tch!, Olba retreat now!" Lucifer gave order to Olba, "But sorry folks…" Lucifer disappeared so sudden so it made everyone surprised, and it's more surprising for the two high school boys because Lucifer reappeared in front of them, embracing the middle schooler clone girl "….Honestly I don't want to use this magic because it's a waste of my magic… but I have no choice huh" He smirks and disappears with the girl clone.

"You bastard!" Touma hissed as he slowly turned around to see if Olba still there, and unfortunately, the result is 's no longer any sign of Olba or Lucifer, or 10032. Touma fell kneeling and punched the ground as he curses himself for being useless and other self-blaming action.

"Kami-yan" Motoharu puts his hand on Touma's shoulder "That's enough, we've got a new problem" He obviously trying to calm Touma down, but his face is serious so it's hard to tell if he really try to do it or no. But whether he doing it to calm him down or not, Touma stood up and Motoharu nodded, while Aogami walking slowly toward them, his clowny face now looks more serious than Motoharu's.

"This is bad isn't it?" Aogami throws a rhetorical question. But his two friends nodded as acknowledgement.

* * *

 **[In MgRonald]**

These party of girls had went for about 30 minutes, ignoring that this is Chiho's break time, the girls continues to chat like ordinary school girls. Sasaki Chiho is a high school student, but that's not a reason to keep her away from hanging out with middle school friends. Mikoto Misaka, the Number 3 Level 5 esper, and her roommate a Judgement teleporter esper, Kuroko Shirai, she's level 4. And two other middle schoolers, another Judgement who wears something like flower headband Kazari Uiharu and the last but not least, the most cheerful and looks like a happy-go-lucky girl, Ruiko Saten.

These four always be the subscribers of MgRonald, besides of the food that delicious as hell, they also can hang out with their friend, Chiho Sasaki. Currently these girls talking about how school life, each other's secret and of course, love interests. You can always imagine, Saten being the topic bringer,Kazari being the silent one because of Mikoto, Mikoto being tsundere avoiding the topic and getting rid of Kuroko as much as she can and Kuroko who cannot stop clinging to her _onee-sama._ And this high school girl, Chiho keep glancing to Maou, who currently serving the customer's orders behind a cashier, he could do anything in this place, he's good at cooking, good at speaking with customers, or even speak english with a foreigner customer. How could Chiho resist him anymore? They keep talking about Maou who's busy in his work and this making Chiho's blush getting redder than Mikoto's.

"Maou!" A mad voice then coming in from the front door, the person who made that voice is a girl, dressed in a worker or employee outfit of a company. She has a long red hair and her face looks as mad as ever, she walked straight to the cashier facing Maou.

"Welcome" Maou responded to her with a really kind smile, but forced in the same time.

"Do you have a moment?" She lowered her voice

"Have you decide your order, Ma'am?"

"We need to talk, outside"

"So that'll be take out"

"Come to the front of the stairs of this mall, I won't accept a no as an answer"

"Would you like that in a set?"

"Come alone"

"So just a burger, please wait a moment. Big MgBurger one, please!"

"I have no intention to fight you, so just come there"

"Thank you so much Ma'am, please wait until we done with your order" Maou bowed to her again, this still confuses her a bit. How could a Demon Lord bow his head to the one hero who wanted to kill him. In Maou's side, he doesn't mind that much about having his head getting lower in front of his _Grimm Reaper._

Everybody in the girls' seats (Chiho and her friends of course) looked at the view with lots of expression variety, Chiho seems mad and jealous as she pouting both of her chubby cheeks, Saten looks really cheerful and her eyes sparkles more than usual while Kazari seemed not giving a damn because she's too busy with her food and talking with Kuroko about Judgement stuff, and Mikoto looks at the view with amazement but it doesn't lasts long when she turned to look at someone else far from her seat, a nun in white habits. And looks like the nun notices her presence too, it can be seen by her action turned her head and stare right at Mikoto.

After waiting for minutes the red haired girl's order has done and she's nowhere to be found by everyone's eyes as soon as she left the MgRonald. Chiho takes a look at her watch and she freaks out.

"AAAAH" And thus, her voice surprises everyone in the MgRonald including the Manager, Kisaki Mayumi. Her friends looks at her with an expression that saying _"What's up Sasaki?"._

"I-I….. I've been here for more than 15 minutes….it's passed my break schedule…" She shook in fear and looks at Kisaki who stands right behind Maou at the cashier spot. Kisaki's stare at her were normal but that was more than enough to make her run back inside to the employee room and back to work.

"Well that's escalated quickly" Ruiko looks at that and stand up from her seat "I guess we've been here for too long too" She said as she looks at her friends, Kazari nodded and turned to Kuroko.

"Yeah, you're right, also Shirai-san and I are going to the Judgement Office too" Kazari also spoke in soft tone and she also stands up. But Kuroko seems hesitate at first and she looks at Mikoto.

"How about you onee-sama?" She looks at Mikoto who slurping her iced tea, damn iced tea taste good in a hot situation.

"Ah, I'm going to be busy for a bit" Mikoto replied as she looks away, whatever she wanted to do, mostly that about Gekota and stuffed frogs, wait they're the same. But Kuroko does not amused with her answer and as always she began to cling to Mikoto.

"Onee-sama, what makes you so busy that you didn't even want to come with us to our office…." She looked at her with puppy eyes, not cute at all, Mikoto disgusted. But something made Mikoto became more disgusted when Kuroko's puppy eyes stopped and she sent into rage "Don't tell me…. You're going to meet that ape again Onee-sama, I can't let that, I can't let tha—" Her mouth suddenly covered by Kazari's hand who start to drag her out from MgRonald.

"Well then see you around Misaka-san" She waves her hand as her other hand keep covering Kuroko's mouth, Ruiko also wave to her and three of them left the MgRonald.

Now it's only Mikoto in the seat, with other strangers and other customers around inside she only has her eyes on the white nun, who still busy eating a surprisingly big burger. She looked at her and the nun looked back at her. Without hesitation Mikoto stood up and walked to her seat.

"May I sit?" She asked Index, but she doesn't answer.

"May I sit?" Mikoto asked her again and Index remained silent.

"Oy!"

"There's two seat next to me, why do you need my allowance to sit down?" Index spoke. This made Mikoto pissed off but she sighed, Index don't know why in the world she goes to her right now. After a few seconds Mikoto sat down and she leaned against the chair, she keep glancing at Index, and Index saw her mouth opened a bit everytime she glance at her.

"Then… what's a short haired electrician want from me?" Index attempted to begin a conversation.

"Don't call me that, plus I'm not an electrician!" Mikoto snapped at the nickname she got from the nun.

"Then what's short hair want from me" Index scoffed and she still taking care of the remaining burgers on her table.

"Psh" Mikoto's vein throbbed at everything she said to her but somehow she managed to keep calm around her "So… I have something to ask you.." Index keep eating but she let out a sound like she replied her.

"D-do you know where he is?" She asked her. Index then swallowed her food from her chewing phase and turned to her.

"He?"

"You know… that guy…" Mikoto's cheeks gets redden as she tries to point out her meaning.

"Who is this 'that guy'?" Index tilted her head.

"Ah, c'mon, I'm asking you, where is he To—"

"INDEX!" A familiar voice suddenly called a name out from the front door, both Index and Mikoto turned to see Kamijou Touma standing there as he panting, judging from his eyes, he start notices Mikoto.

"You're here too Biri-biri, good, I don't have to search up for you then.." He said as he panting then he slowly walked to the two girls.

"What is it Touma?" Index asked him while holding a half bitten huge burger. While Mikoto's blood running up to her face making her looks as red as tomato.

"I-I have news…. Bad news….." He said panting. This beaten Mikoto's blush and turn it to an instant shock. The way Touma looks at both of them seems so terrible, he has bumped into something that actually as bad as the news he's going to tell to them.

"Biri-bi—no, Misaka…. I'm sorry… Misaka Imouto… has been captured…." He said in a low tone and the sadness wrote so well in his face, but everyone who knows about this could bet that Misaka's face serve something even more sad than Touma's,

"W-what did you say…." Mikoto get up and holds to his shoulders "What happened Touma!?" She said in a shock, she tries to keep her tone low since this is a public place.

"Wait.. I'm not done yet…. Give me chance to catch breath…" Touma said as his panting refuses to leave him, it looks like he ran down all the way to get here. After a few inhales and exhales, Touma finally can control his breath circulation. And without further ado he stares straight at Mikoto who also staring at him with a small tears on her eyes.

"She's captured…. By a magician. Or more likely a Demon"

* * *

 **Woah, the first 5k words chapter, I will write more of this in the next chapters. How was that by the way? Do you like it? If you did, please give review and if you don't , please give review as well. I really need improvement. I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks a lot for DarkBetrayer, he's my inspiration, daym, I hope I can be as good as him. Welp folks, thank you very much for reading this, see ya in the next chap.**


	4. When Normality Slowly Evaporates

**Sup folks, it's a me a , sorry I was expecting myself to sounded like Mario. Welp, and sorry for the really long update, this took so long because I am still in my internship and I have updated my Clannad fic, even though no one seems notice it. But I'm glad I've put my ass back into this again. And here it is, the fourth chapter, I've read some reviews and got plenty of favorites and follows. Thanks a lot everyone, y'all lit.**

 **Bluejack222 : Thanks a lot. I will put my effort more to make it more interesting as possible. Your review made my day.**

 **guest : I love this story too.**

 **Guest : I did abandoned this story once, and I truly apologize for that. But I attempted to work at this story again, and thank you very much, I'll work harder for this.**

 **dickythamrin077 : Yeah fam, I know it's a misfortune for me that I was abandoned this, but thanks a lot, I've update the story with this chapter and I will try to update as soon as possible.**

 _ **Disclaimer : I don't own Raildex series and HM Project and never will**_

* * *

 **[In MgRonald]**

That was a cool evening, when the author say it's cool it means it is literally cool. Moreover the sky already showed its sad expression and it looked like it holding back its cry. And totally this is 10% reason of why there's more people in this underground mall than usual. The Underground Mall featured with temperature controller or whatever is that called. And this make the visitors there had no choice but wondering around to see if there's something they need or something they want. And what does workers, employees, students need when it comes to the evening where everyone just done their jobs and school?. Food. And MgRonald is one of so many perfect places to get them, but for some reasons, the customers cannot focusing on their food because there's a certain boy with spiky hair "confronting" two girls in front of him.

"M-Magician?, Demon?" Mikoto asked in confusion. This gets Touma into his respond to nod at her question.

"Twouma…" Index spoke up with burgers still in her mouth and being tortured inside, after two or five chews she swallowed it and continuing her sentence "Is that for real?" She asked him with a clear question mark above of her head.

"Yes, I'm serious about this" He nodded once again in confirmation.

"But what demon is this you're talking about?"

"How could I know?, he was just used a magic and totally not a scientific power"

"But how could you call him a demon? What make you call him tha—"

"WAIT YOU TWO!" Mikoto suddenly covered both Touma's and Index's mouth in the edge of her temper. She looks at both of them and huffed "Seriously, what are you two talking about?" She pulled her hands away from their mouths and pulled Touma by his collar.

"And how could you do a joke like that about my _sisters_ in front of many people here?" Mikoto said furiously with a low tone, she tries to hide the fact about Level 6 Shift Project that involves 20.000 clones of her who call her _onee-sama._ But Touma wipe her hand away from his collar and somehow managed to not letting it go and it makes her surprised because he did it hella sudden.

"Misaka…. I'm really sorry…" Touma apologized with his eyes covered by the shadow of his hair because it's kinda impossible to imagine his hair was the one that covered his eyes instead. He tightens his grip on her hand holding it so hard but wasn't enough to hurt someone.

"W-what are you apologizing at?.." Mikoto stutteredd him while the bloods inside her starting rising up to her face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect her…. I'm really sorry…. I was could be fast enough to stop him… but I'm failed… I'm failed at protecting her… I'm sorry" His apologies now sounds like a really painful heartbreak, he blames himself for getting Lucifer captured Misaka 10032, even though that's not his fault at all, because Mikoto knows that he always tried his best to protect anyone around him, but he keeps blaming himself for every failures that happened… even though the fact is that he cannot be blamed at all… He's always like this, always keeping everything for himself, taking the guilt and keeping it by himself. To keep everyone away from the bads, he keep it all himself.

"I-it's okay Touma… cheer up… it's okay" She held his hand tightly, she might wasn't believe this at first and probably still not believe it, but… after seeing him being like this, it's not easy to say that it's a lie or a joke from him.

"Touma" Index spoken up looking at Mikoto and Touma. Her expression seems annoyed when she did that. She glares at Touma like an eagle a tiger preparing herself for hunt something to bite and eat, oh wait.

Touma and Mikoto pulled their own hands immediately. Mikoto with her blushy face and Touma with fear on his face looking at Index who opened her mouth to show them (especially Touma) that her incisors, her molars are as sharp as her fangs. This turn Mikoto's blush into a total shock, but not scared at all meanwhile Touma having the opposite, he's afraid, scared, having fear, and othr synonyms of scared he have on his face, it's no shock for him to see those teeth because he almost felt them everyday on his head, or cheek, or even jaw.

Index huffed and looked at Touma, somehow her expression turned serious like when she dealing with some magicians who bump their asses into Touma's.

"Touma, let me ask you again, are you serious about this?" Index asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure, moreover there's two of them" Touma explained with raising two fingers of his.

"Two?!" Index and Mikoto asked in disbelief.

"Excuse me dear customers" A voice raised behind Touma, Touma can't see who was that while Mikoto and Index cannot see as well because Touma in the way of their view. So it's normal for Touma to take the initiative, he turned around to see who just greeted him and his two girlFRIENDS. But in the process he turning around, Index and Mikoto already able to see who was it. Their expressions become terrified in an instant. Seems this is unnoticeable for Touma because he finally turned around and see who was that.

A wild fast food restaurant's manager had appeared. Nah, more like she already stood up for 2 minutes behind the spiky haired boy without having them even realizing her presence. Whenever you have some new classmate visiting your house and they mess with you and your place, 90% of you would kick them out 9% of you would keep silent and 1% would messing around along with them, and of course, the manager is in the 90% part. Even though she started it with a soft way.

Kisaki Mayumi's face is showing nothing more than a smile. A really forceful smile. Somewhat leaving the _"You have some balls to screw around with me don't cha?"_ impression. That even more terrifying than a yandere girl.

* * *

"She's surely pretty scary huh, Boss" Maou admitted as he saw his boss, Kisaki Mayumi opening the MgRonald's front door to let those teens out of here. As soon as she done with it she bowed to everyone in the restaurant and apologize for the interruptions, she let them to continue themselves doing their foods.

"Yes she is, as you can see how terrified Mikoto-chan' and Kamijou-kun's face, and that nun's face too" Chiho replied as she frying some fries and puts them in line with other cooked fries, she's doing it carefully because she doesn't want to _pour_ them all to floor ever again. She doesn't even want to imagine what will happen if she keep repeating the same mistake, that floor even could sprout a goddamn fries tree.

Maou nodded on what she said. He doesn't know what the hell she's talking about but now he knows that the names of the spiky haired boy was Kamijou and her friend named Mikoto. But that nun seems interesting, she acted like she knew something about this, more like she knew plenty stuff about magical and spiritual informations. Maybe she could help him and Ashiya to gain magic energy.

Maou seemed drifted in his own daydream about whatever in his mind. He doesn't even realize that Kisaki has walked over him and waved her hand several times right in front of his face. Chiho was already gave him signal with a _"pst"_ or _"tsst"_ or even _"Maou-san"_ for noticing the manager was right in front of him and waving her hand occasionally.

"Maou-kun" Mayumi finally called his name, maybe Chiho's voice wasn't enough to make Maou out of his dreaming sense. But, now Chiho has the guts to bet that Kisaki's voice would send him back to reality in an instant. Since the first time Chiho work here as part-timer, she met him back in 1 or 2 months ago. He was also still working here as a part-timer, while in break time both Maou and Chiho seems awkward each other. Maou with his new world adaptation phase and Chiho with her _talking with guys are scary or embarassing_ mode. But thanks to the Manager-sama, she sent both of them to the cashier and both of them had small chit chat about how to use cashier machine properly. It was a shame for him in Chiho's thought because, for growing up men doesn't know how such things works was something that _maybe_ cannot be tolerated, especially in this technology crap city.

But as everyone in universe know, every human has their own flaws and has their own strengths. At that time both of them decided their own duty, Chiho was taking care the customers' money and get it into the cashier machine while Maou serve the customers. Chiho didn't know what got into her eyes but that view back then showing her that Maou Sadao looks cool as hell in her eyes, the way he talk to customers, the way he serve them, the kindness he gave to them, damn too cool for her. In other side, because of Chiho, now Maou could handle both serving and using the cashier machine, while cooking the menu was something that you HAVE TO be able to do if you want to be useful here.

Well enough of the flashback how Chiho Sasaki and Sadao Maou met.

"Ah, y-yes Boss?" Maou replied with slight stutter which looks pretty cute (for Chiho).

"I told you to call me Kisaki-san!" She exclaimed that sending Maou stepped back away from her, even though there's the cashier desk between him and Kisaki, he still doesn't want to have her hand on his body in purpose of hurting him or telling him that he got fired.

"Y-yes Kisaki-san"

"Now that one's more fit in my ear" She huffed and looked at him "Anyway, did you see what I just done right there?" She asked him calmly.

"Ah, yes I saw you kick them out of here" Maou replied.

"I did not kick them out, I drove them out!" She glares at him and once again this made the demon king frightened, seeing this Mayumi knew he won't talk much so she decided to not ask much as well and continued "That was your first experience to saw that kind of circumstance and the first time you work as full time worker so I won't blame you, but if you see that kind of situation again, I want you to take initiative to keep the other customers' comforts than letting them messing around and make noises that do the opposite of the others' comforts, you understand?" _Sasuga_ Manager-sama, she's wise and bold at anyone, always treat everyone the same, no matter who is it, even if Aleister Crowley visit this restaurant and making mess in here, she would treat him the same way like when she treat Touma and his companions.

Maou nodded frightened face seems gone already, he's more like focusing on what she has told to him. His expression of reviewing his mistake before is more than enough for Mayumi, now she turned to Chiho who also looked back at her.

"You too Sasaki, those were your friends right?" She launched her question to Chiho, even though she already know the answer.

"Yes, Kisaki-san" Even though that one nun was not included.

"Tell them that they can come here again, but they shouldn't do it agan okay?" Mayumi pointed out her allowance and it's having a nod from Chiho's head as a respond.

* * *

 **[In Kamijou Residence]**

"H-hey are you sure it's fine..?" A certain brunette tsundere's voice roaming around inside a small room of the protagonist's residence.

"Of course not, a demonic magician just kindapped Misaka Imouto, and when did I said _'fine'_ in the first place?" Touma sighed, it seemed contain so much anger and disappointment.

"Not that you dummy" Mikoto glared at him with a little purplish blue spark waving frizzly on her head "I mean, what my friends would say if they saw the Ace of Tokiwadai ditching around a boy's room in evening" She explained.

"Ah, don't worry short hair, my acquintances never complain me doing this everyday, I mean I even live here with Touma and they did not bite" Index acknowledged, damn acquintances, Index should've know that her acquintances love her so much. I'm pointing at Stiyl and Kaori here, if you don't get my meaning.

"Y-you live here?" Mikoto gasped, her eyes become blank than her own artificial clones' eyes.

"Yes, I live here" Index answered.

"Since when?..." Welp that blank eyes are symbol of killing intentions of usual yandere girls in manga or animes. No shit Sherlock, Mikoto is not a yan, she's a total tsun. The blank eyes expression just symbolizing absent minded circumstance in herself.

"I don't know, I forgot, maybe around 2-3 months? Or maybe even more?" Index explained innocently with her head being tilted by herself, okay you have to admit it that was cute.

Touma, in this situation don't know what to do, he's busy in his own mind thinking about saving the poor clone, if he recall correctly, the demon said he would sacrifice her to _sell?_ her soul. But here, he doesn't even know what soul selling is.

" _is it something like selling Misaka Imouto's soul to gain magic?..."_ Touma thought in his head, from the name it's sounds obvious about what the demon would do to her.

"Index" He called the nun. Index turned her head to him while Mikoto's consciousness in her conscious time was nowhere to be found in those blank eyes.

"Do you know what soul selling is?" He continued with that question, he did expected Index to be surprised because when it coming to soul, he always know it's going to be bad when it comes to bad people. And Index, she was just stunned, with her eyes gets widen which totally different with Mikoto's eyes expression.

"It's a ritual Touma" she said with a low tone, but there's only three human beings in the room and one cat so her voice are enough for everyone inside to hear "Ritual when you sacrifice a living soul and manipulate their soul into the same kind with yours, and with that the soul that has been manipulated will become one with the one you have now, once that happen the soul would be strengthened and of course, you will have new things to be set default with your physical body which resulting your physical body become more stronger than before, if it has something to do with abilities, the abilities can be manipulated into theirs so the amount of their own power would be enchanced as well" Index explained with no single detail left, the author was cringed on writing this because he was sure that he must've done uncountable grammatical errors over there.

Now it's Touma's eyes turn to gets widen, he had done it before but he got shocked on what Index has explained. His lips seems trembling and his entire body shivering like he caught a cold in antartica.

"What would happen to the person that being sacrificed?..." Touma asked hesitantly

"Death obviously" Index answered firmly.

* * *

 **[On a certain spot near the upstairs of the Underground Mall]**

This evening is as cold as ever, the scent of dirts that being sucked by security robots still able to get smelled by everyone's noses. Nothing is perfect, even though if it's a really high tech city within Japan. Just damn, even the security and cleaner robots still have flaws to not cleaning all of it completely. But still, look at those modern stuff around, like damn they cover up all that cleaner robot failures, no one would ever give a damn to the robot while they're too busy with other satisfying stuff in this city.

They even ignore these cold wind passing through their thick jacket and coat while a girl doesn't even wear one. Everyone passing by, like didn't realize her presence, well that's normal though. She was sitting on a bench near a stair that if walk down on it, it will lead you to a mall that surprisingly warm, thanks to the technology as well. But the girl refuse herself to go down there, she prefer it to be out here for some reason. Letting the wind of night flowing through her red hair and her shirt that looked only a bit too big for her. Keeping her state on the bench doing nothing but staring up to the night sky of the Academy City.

Emilia amazed on how this world can be so different with hers. Ente Isla is just like normal universe but the only thing that different is, this universe's period is always in war era. Whenever is it, it will always be war everywhere. Emilia felt a little jealous to this city, no more like jealous to this world. In Ente Isla, you can't even smell anything like dirt or fart because all of it covered by smell of bloods. Like really, even when they eat foods, the blood's scent will be the dominant one in everyone's noses. This all beccause of _him_. Why did _he_ declared war against humans in the first place? Why did _he_ broke all the peace in Ente Isla? Why did _he….._ killed her father?... Just if, he could just live here, Emilia….. she might could bring back Ente Isla like before. She swore to herself for the name of justice and her father that she will kill Satan Jacob, for Ente Isla, the world that her father told to her to save.

For an angel, having hatred in their heart is one of the most forbidden things because hatred is a symbolism of evil pleasure that have to be away as far as possible. But Emilia isn't actually an angel, you can't say she's a human as well. She's fusion of both, half human and half angel, what the hell is that called, Demi God?. The author forgot what's that called but it doesn't matter that much because Emilia's feelings grew deeply only to kill Satan.

"For how long you've been waiting here?" A man's voice along with a big hand suddenly hit her shoulder. Emilia flinched away a few inch from that action. It took a couple of seconds for her to realize notice her surroundings. As she looking around at the direction where she had been _touched_ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_ before only to find the one man she has waited for around 30 minutes.

"Oh… it's just you" She gave an innocent look to him. Maou didn't know what's the expression for, because basically she can't read what's in her mind.

"Sorry if you expecting someone else" Maou grunted at her, he has no idea why it looks like she saw him like a _stranger she knews_. It took some moments till Emilia getting up to her feet, her face was changed as soon as she stared at him intently. Maou knew that this girl is willing to kill him as soon as possible, but he also knew that she won't take something as risky as that, even though her eyes showing him pure lust of killing, he trusts at her words that she has no intention to fight him.

Both of them stand in silence, staring at each other, bring the discomfort atmosphere at people that passing by. Maou only stared at her because he want to hear what she want to talk about with him, while Emilia stared at him intently without no one know, even Maou himself. This thing has went for almost 3 minutes without any conversation being throwed in. After a while Emilia took a deep inhale breath and thus this conversation started.

"Satan Jacob" She called Maou with his real name, this is no surprise for him though "I have something to talk to you" She added. Maou only mumbled a _"hm?"_ as a respond.

"After seeing you worked so hard in that place, lowered your head to humans even to me despite of your position as the Dark Lord of Ente Isla, treating them nicely only to get a small amount of money for your poor wallet" Emilia continued, and to be honest, the last part stung him so hard in the ears "I've come to conclusion where both of us will be equally benefited" She start telling him her purpose, so this is maybe more like negotiation. "So… why don't you just live here, Earth, Japan, from now on?"

"Huh?" Maou's voice raised only to say that unclear word.

"As for myself, you will not have to worry because I won't come to hunt you and Alciel down anymore, you can live here with him happily and filling your live by being the MgRonald employee, and I will take care of Ente Isl" She explained.

Maou dumbfounded, really this is unexpected for him. He did not expected a fight with her though, he doesn't even want it in the first place. But this, just sounds so wrong, and Maou never feel that staying in this world forever is a good idea (well at least for now). He sighed and now it's his turn to stare at Emilia intently, but this stare was way too evil for a human, even for normal people, this looks can be considered as a glare.

"Huh, I thought you got me here for something more important, but I shouldn't expect so much from you though, my bad" He spoken coldly but this does not make Emilia feel intimidated or anything else, but she just stood there "But guess what, I won't agree with that. I will regain my power back, once my magic regained at the total state, let's see if you can corner me like once you did last time. I will take over Ente Isla and nothing you can do after that" A smirk grew on his face, and honestly this even look more terrifying than in his demon form. But the Hero of Ente Isla didn't even blink at his words, this girl looks like a normal girl while everyone don't know that this girl already faced hundreds pool of bloods back then.

Both of them staring at each other without saying any single word, sometimes eyes speak more than mouth. But looks like that idiom did not fit this situation though. Maou looked at Emilia while he still on his bike, and slowly his smirk looked more like a smug for Emilia's view. Now she felt annoyed but doesn't want to show it, maybe she just hoping deeply in her heart that this guy would die already.

"Waaah!" Maou suddenly stumbled down from his bike to the ground, but it didn't seem like accident but more like he did it on purpose, just as soon as his palms holding himself from kissing the ground he turned around to see his bike and cried out "Dullahan!, hold up, please hold up!"

"Damn is this really the Demon Lord of Ente Isla people fear?" Emilia muttered and followed with a dissapointment sigh.

"God I just bought this bike 2 weeks ago!" He pathetically screamed with a small tears on each of the edge of his eyes.

"What are you so worked up about? You can fix it quickly with 1000 Yen, besides the tires are just deflated" Emilia walked up to him and she analyzes the biki _"still, how did they get deflated all of sudden?"_ She thought in herself while Maou turned to her and started asking where could he fix it?

But some familiar small purple beam being shot to the bike. And looks like Dullahan gets another damage and the cost of the fixing it will be increased. Forget it, Maou and Emilia quickly turned to the direction of the _Sniper._ Maou was thinking fast he took initiative to do the action, there's no way someone would kill a bike. It can't even be killed. So the target is him, but why would someone fire a magic bullet and tried to kill him in the first place? No one would do that except if you're someone who had grudge against a Demon Lord.

"Tch!" Maou clicked his tongue and jumped toward Emilia, pinned her down and luckily saved her from being killed as well, the magic bullets missed and it hit a street sign "Holy shit someone damagd that sign!" He exclaimed.

"What are you doing you Demon?!" Emilia hissed at his act.

"This is not the time to fight each other you know!" Maou explained how dangerous the situation is indirectly, even though Emilia already get the situation. She then rolled and Maou is the one who being the one under her. The magic bullets once again hit the position they was in before.

"Heh, you got a good reflects" Maou complimented.

"I'm a hero you know, don't you ever forget that" She snapped at him, she doesn't need a compliment from a demon at all.

"Then can you get off me for a sec?" This is such rekt for Emilia, her cheeks flustered with little pinky crimson blush.

"Y-You were the one who being under me from the first time" she got off from him and both of them squatted in like battle stance.

"We should get outta here as soon, as possible" He taking gaze around for a sec before he continue his sentence "The nearest district is District 7, isn't your appartement over there too?" He added.

"Yeah, since it's full of appartement and boarding houses that majority filled by students I took one of the room as a resident, you too right?" She asked him and she got a nod as the answer.

"Think you can sprint?" He asked her mockingly.

"Huh, I can run way faster than you bike-boy" Emilia spat back at him.

"Let's see then" Maou challenges her. And thus both of them, ran off from their current location, leaving Dullahan alone, poor bike.

* * *

 **[District 7, In front of Heaven Canceller Hospital]**

"Dammit this is the most tiring shit I've ever done in my life" Maou cursed under his panting breath. He and Emilia currently just escaped from the assasination operation that set him and Emilia as the target. And after some few minutes they ran down the street, they arrived at this big hospital. No one harmed but they just can't make it further than this.

"What was that? Don't tell me you were involved with crimes so that people wanted you to die" Emilia's panting was greater than Maou's. Maou was beaten by her in speed, and of course that was because Emilia showing him her best and in result, she exhausted and need some time to take breath. This is normal for Emilia but Maou's just depressed slightly because he never thought that human's body was always this weak. He tired just because running for good 5 minutes.

"Like hell I would do that, besides, you should notice that wasn't an esper power, but magic" He explained.

"Magic? How could that possible?" She said in disbelief "Do you mean there's someone else from Ente Isla following us?" She asked.

"That's could be it, since the Demon Lord still alive and the Hero haven't kill him yet, it's no surprise that they wanted to kill both of us because they're out of patience" He replied, his explanation surprisingly sounds convincing for Emilia, despite that she hate him because he's her pure enemy.

"Besides, I'm sure he or she was one of the Demons from Ente Isla" Maou spoken up again, but his voice sounds low so Emilia's ears couldn't get it.

"Huh?"

"Nah. Nothing" He sets himself ar straight position and start walking away "I have something to talk about Emi, but let's just keep it for tomorrow"

"Huh, how dare you ordering me, but if you say so, then it supposed to be important, if it's not important I swear I will kill you right in the place" Emilia snapped at him "Then come to park near at school disctrict at night"

"No, I'm working at night, let's just meet in noon" He said lazily.

"In noon I'm the one who working idiot" She barked.

"Then I guess I have nothing to talk about, it's not that necessary though" Maou heard what's the spiky haired boy talked before in the MgRonald, at first he believes it was just a high school boy with that suffering _chuunibyou._ But after saw what was just tried to take away his life from him, Maou would reconsider that as real thing. While Emilia just watching him thinking deeply in silence.

* * *

 **[Heaven Canceller Hospital]**

A Hospital where the "greatest" doctor in the city work, has saved millions of life and curing everyone's disease with the help of technology, that was why he called as Heaven Canceller. But in this place we're not going to talk about him but about a plenty of dopplegangers of Misaka Mikoto, the Ace of Tokiwadai.

"So in purpose to save 10032, we gonna need help the savior right? Asks MISAKA as MISAKA wanted to confirm if her suggestion is the best" Last Order said as she sitting inside a room of the hospital, but seemed not the room where she usually sleep.

"No, MISAKA thinks it's not plausible for him to save 10032 since the last time he lost on the mysterious winged man, declares MISAKA 19090 as she slowly lost hope on saving 10032"

"19090 is right, but we can't let 10032 stay there either, explains MISAKA 13577 as she tries to look for another method"

"MISAKA suggest if we contact another MISAKAs to send help and take 10032 back from them, suggests MISAKA 10039 as she raised her index finger to make it more dramatic"

These MISAKAs are sitting in circle, formed a small meeting between sisters clones. Last Order was the one who lead them into this and of course the other MISAKAs won't stay longer to let their other clones kidnapped. And for some reasons, Last Order held the meeting in their room instead of hers.

"No, 10039, that's not effective, we've seen that man's power and it's not easy to take her back from him, explains MISAKA as MISAKA recalls from MISAKA 10032's memories when she fought the man" Last Order looked down, that's right, every clone could see what others see, because all of them connected, they all connected, but they cannot help each other, that's sad to be honest. Not only Last Order who looked down, but the other clones, 10039, 13577, 19090 also looking down the floor, whether they're sad on how useless they are or they are thinking on another way to save their clone it does not matter.

Because some angry looking teenage boy was just visited Last Order room, and saw her nowhere to be found so he walked back to his room because he knows that little loli likes to go to his room to annoy him. But this made him more surprised because she wasn't there as well, this of course pissed him off and he wondering around the hospital painfully with his crutch only to look for that girl's ass. Once he arrived in front of the room of the MISAKA clones, he could hear her voice conversating with other clones. He expected Last Order talked about some complicated shit about food or something else that dumb but once he heard that she was discussing something that certainly will piss him off, he stayed out there and attempted to just listen to the end. And, once the clones hit silence mode. He gritted his teeth and walked back to his room.

"I'll get this shit fully charged and I'll get this _winged man's_ shit together" The white haired boy said in anger as he holds a device that paired around his thin neck.

* * *

 **As you see, I made the chapter more focusing on Emilia and Maou. Well they do need screentime though, and look, I finally put _him_ here because I can't hold it anymore. This story need him and I've planned some things to do with him that involved another characters since this is a crossover. And yah, that's all for now. Don't forget to review, I need more improvement and I need everyone's commentaries. See ya all.**


	5. Time To Shatter All Normal Beings

_**Sup peeps, its really been a while. Some shit happened to me like becoming a freshmen which that means I'll encounter exams and stuff like that. This is on uncertain Hiatus but don't worry I will not abandon this. Please enjoy**_

* * *

 **[In Kamijou Residence]**

"Death…? Index, are you serious?" Shocked, confused, and madness, that's the expression drew on Kamijou Touma's face. Currently in his own apartment, with not one but two girls at the same age. Two fourteens invaded his room in order to discuss things. And the main topic will face death in no one know Touma stared at the nun in white habits and the girl in Tokiwadai school uniform, both of them didn't had this normal facial expression anymore. Index looked so serious when she said the poor clone will die as soon as the ritual executed. While Mikoto Misaka has this mixed expression of sadness, madness, and losing hopes. She felt this like something that had happened a long time ago, but she doesn't know if she and Touma can stop this one like in August 21st back then.

The atmosphere in that small room getting heavier and heavier as time goes, and the first one who escaped that atmosphere was Mikoto.

"I…I will do what I have to do" Mikoto stood up and stared down at Touma and Index.

"Wait Misaka, it's no safe, you can't do it alone" Touma demanded her to stay until it's safe to take action. But no matter how care Touma to her, of course he also cared for the clone. But since this is Mikoto we're talking about, even though it's Touma, she still can't just sit and wait till someone do something.

"No Touma, I've had enough, I just had everything can be relieved about some few months, but this suddenly happen again. Even though, just one, she's still my sister" Mikoto's words are cold, not in mean way but the sensation of that words just chilling anyone who heard that, especially Touma, the one who saved 10.000 MISAKA Clones back in August, and now the same thing will happen again and it only involves one clone, still who knows if this can be a lot worser than JUST a clone.

Mikoto putted on her short shocks and her brown Tokiwadai shoes, Touma only able to look at her back with nothing but guilt. He cannot save one, just one, that supposed to be a lot easier than ten thousands.

"I am sorry…"

Mikoto didn't turn around but when she heard his word, she can only say…

"Why did you apologize idiot, it's not your fault, it was mine, I've failed as a big sister." Her voice sounded stuttered with the heavy atmosphere inside this small room, suddenly she turned around to look at her and her clones' hero.

"Thank you Touma, I am sorry for being useless all the time, the only thing I have done was giving you burdens on your shoulder. This time, I will stop to do that" Her eyes were showing a pure sadness of a maiden while her lips formed a forced smile that surprisingly looked so beautiful underneath that that, she took her existence off Touma's dorm. Meanwhile Touma, fell on his back to his bed, with unimportant expression, he was just looking up the ceiling, surely this guy must be blaming himself over and over or crap like that, because of that he has done a mistake. The nun in training's presence was nowhere to be found, without having the Kamijou knowing about that.

* * *

 **[On The Way to Tokiwadai Dormitory]**

Cold wind of the night flowing through the air of sadness. Resulting a sorrowful atmosphere around a certain short haired middle schooler girl. A girl that has been through a lot of shittiness in this damned city. She curses everything that passed into her mind. The dark thought about pool of bloods of her biological sisters. The white hair that remains clean despite the reddish color around, it terrifies her. And again, everything will start all over again. And _he_ will get involved in this again, she will being the burden for _him_ again.

Mikoto gritted her teeth just by thinking of those things. Till something caught her attention from her own emotion. A bush moving like in the movies scenes where someone following or stalking you. The girl turned around and getting into her cautious position. She kept the bushes locked in her eyes, without any alert a cat suddenly jumped out from there. She blinked for a few moments, then she sighed and laughed at herself for being over dramatic just because of a cat. She finally got her guard off. Then another living being popped out from the bush. That surprises Mikoto as she flinched for a good 3 meters. It's the nun, nun in white habits.

Eventually appeared in front of the third ranked Level 5 esper. Mikoto sighed, again, as she saw Index's figure she approached her and start another argument because that's what she always do with Index.

"What are you doing here midget?" Mikoto's the one who being rude, no one would blame Index for being one that much worse.

"That's the first thing you would say to me?, after I left Touma's dorm while he haven't make me dinner only to tell you something that you must be want to know… no, it's something you have to know" Oh probably Index started to gain some maturity. Mikoto just stayed there in silent, yet her expression still the same. The "what in the world she's doing here by following me?". Though Index already said that she wanted to tell Mikoto something, she still couldn't take that foods sucker seriously.

"It's about the soul selling" Now Index finally got Mikoto's attention "The soul selling is a hard thing to do, it's something that actually forbidden in all Christianity, only those who worship demons willing to do it" Mikoto gulped, she might already know where is this going "Then again, Touma's stated that the one who attacked your…. Sister… was a demon." Mikoto's hand formed a fist that gripping a small amount of air inside it so tightly "Yet, I don't know why he was so sure that he faced a demon." Index stopped there, she looked down to the ground. Mikoto just looked at her, finally her fists just loosened their grips and she stretched them along with her arm and pulled Index into a hug.

"Thank you Index, that cheered me up" Mikoto said softly. It somehow gives Index a sudden heartbeat and the common red blush around her face, also Yuri vibes grows around them. That's pretty much awkward for Index and some people who passed after them "But don't worry, I will not lost them again, not again. I will stop it, whatever is this demon and soul selling thing, I will not let it happen to my sisters" Mikoto let her go from her hug and give her another smile. While Index's lips also formed one, they both laugh for no reason because the author don't know what he should put after that.

"Hey you two" Someone called after them, it was a man's voice. Both of them turned to the man's voice direction to found someone that seems pretty familiar.

"Ah I'm right , the nun customer and Chi-chan's friend" The guy said addressing the two girls by himself. For a brief moment both of the two girls gets silent because they're trying to figure who's that man. The man seems noticed their confusion and struggles then he spoke up.

"It's me, the MgRonald's cashier, Sadao Maou, Chi-chan's senior"

* * *

 _ **MEANWHILE**_

 **[On The Same Way with Mikoto's and Index's]**

Maou fell into a deep thought everything goes wild in this city, the only time he had seen a really unusual view was when he and Alciel dropped out from Ente Isla. That was a really terrible memories, being cornered by someone who was a human, and he felt so low, he'd rather been killed by his demons servant like Alciel or Lucifer, or even Malacoda and Adramelech. Though the human who had "defeated" him got some strange power that surprisingly equal to him, or at least close to him, she even cut his horn off his head.

That strange and unusual moment when he fell to Academy City and feels another sense of power, yet they're far below him, still, they are unusual, something that can be counted as strange even for a Satan Jacob. And what shocked him the most was, all of those power came from almost everyone in this city, who were just human beings.

Now here he is. Also a human (form) while the truth keep Satan Jacob away from public. And then again, he just encountered another unusual and strange view, yes it has to do with the magic shooting that tried to kill him and the hero who almost killed him in Ente Isla. But the shooting incident wasn't the unusual one, but the place where it happens that the most shocking he's unable to use his magic power in this world, and only have less than 1% of it, how could someone use that to no end and try to kill him and Emilia?. Whoever was it, it's probably has something to do with the "Demon" thing the spiky haired boy talked about in the MgRonald before he got kicked away from there.

He keep thinking and thinking until he heard some whispers from people around him, his thought got messed up and he's now focused on hearing what does people whispering about.

"Look at those girls, that's a brave move~"

"Yikes, disgusting"

"What they are duwang is beautiful" **[1]**

Maou looked around and spotted the people around's head are looking to the same direction, unintentionally he turned to that direction as well, and he found two girls in the same age, hugging each other, and they're seemed awfully familiar.

"Oh" He finally figured who they are"Hey you two" He called out, as soon as they both turned around to see him, he says"Ah I'm right , the nun customer and Chi-chan's friend" he acknowledged. For a brief moment both of the two girls gets silent because they're trying to figure who is he. Maou dumbfounded and seems noticed their confusion and struggles then he spoke up.

"It's me, the MgRonald's cashier, Sadao Maou, Chi-chan's senior" He explained.

Both of the girls realized with a small "Oh" that sounds really adorable that if this fic be visualized by becoming anime or a h*ntai it sounds cuter than your sister.

"Uh, uhm…" Mikoto looked at him with confusion that clearly showing off from her facial expression. The three of them fell to silence for a brief moment. The people around them has been stopped staring at them. So they, Maou, Mikoto, and Index just stood there in an awkward position. Till Mikoto snapped out to reality, she flinched away from Index like she was evading her own _Railgun_. Index looked at her in her own deadpanned nun expression, while Maou got himself checking on time on his watch.

"Seems like the time for little girls to be outside at night is over, why don't you two go back to your home?" He broke the silence between them as he looked at the two teenagers. At the time, Mikoto and Index just nodded without saying any words to him. But then Maou continued, "Should I take you two home? Or… I assume you two live in different place" Index stared at him and spoke.

"No need, I live nearby, just about two blocks from here, maybe Short Hair need it" She said as she turned around to walk but she decided to say something before she depart with Mikoto "Remember that okay?, it's going to be fine Short Hair" She gave her a brief smile and walked away to Kamijou's Residence. Leaving Mikoto and Maou alone. Another awkward atmosphere got them again but Maou managed to get the shit out of it by sighing.

"Let's go, I'll take you home" Maou spoke and Mikoto only nodded without saying any other word. They took their footsteps to the path of Tokiwadai Girls Dorm. Neither of them had spoken any word from their mouth. Mikoto was just feel weird and awkward for having a man taking her home, despite the fact that she's level 5. Probably she didn't think of that to refuse his offer to take her to the dorm because she's still shocked of the fact about her Sister. While Maou just keep glancing at her and keep walking forward. A few minutes has passed and both of them finally arrived in front of the dorm.

"This is the dorm right?" Maou asked as he looked up the dorm, it was large, as expected from a dorm not as big as his castle in Ente Isla back then. But the dorm was surprisingly big for humans. That, gonna be his thought if he's still in Ente Isla as The Demon Lord, Satan Jacob.

"Mhm, thanks for taking me here, sorry for being such a burden" Mikoto apologized, her eyes still looked sad, though there's no single tears even a demon like Maou could tell something is up, and he knows it has something to do with "Demon" THAT boy talked about with her before.

"There's no such thing as a burden for Chi-chan's friend" Maou smiled and turned around "Also, if anything bad ever happened. You gotta bear with it but never let the worst possibility to happen." Maou smiled at her as he went off to the distance while Mikoto just looked at the ground with widen eyes. A light yet cold wind of night flew through her and she opened her mouth and say something to herself.

"I see" She said in a cold and low tone, a few seconds later the silence that supposed to be there after she said 'I see' disappeared like it's a supernatural being that got negated by Imagine Breaker.

"Ah also, may I have your number?" The MgRonald's emplyee said as he pulled out his phone from his pocket.

* * *

 _ **NEXT DAY**_

 **[Sadao Maou's and Shirou Ashiya's Appartement]**

A short straight goldish white haired man had woken up in a fine morning, beginning his daily basis with cooking breakfast for him, and his king, Satan Jacob, that known as Sadao Maou. Decided to serve Satan for the rest of his life, doesn't matter what he done, whether it's risked his life or not, as long as the Demon Lord desired to do it, then there is no a no answer.

As the most trusted general among the others. It was expected for Alciel to join him to enter this world where he and Satan lost almost all their power and still remained loyal for him. He's willing to do anything for his Lord, even if that means doing a housewife's job. And that was a quite experience for him. He has the right to confront his king, Maou when he did a thing that will cause chaos for himself and the existence of the two Demons in this Academy City.

He had some fried egg and and toasts on plate. Having toasts and fried egg as breakfast, can be considered as a good breakfast for Ashiya. He'd rather having these forever than that cucumber with honey for breakfast. Honey's pretty expensive and he had set Maou's mind into it, he promised not to buy any honey to get it eaten with cucumber because he wanted it to taste like melon. And meanwhile Maou still sleeping on his futon with the back of his arm covering his eyes and the other one inside his shirt making his stomach visible. It's not a surprising view for him, at least since them both arrived in this world.

"Milord, the breakfast is ready" Ashiya said as he untied his apron, but Maou stayed in his dream. That caused Ashiya to shake him around in order to wake him up "Milord! Wake up and get ready!" He hissed. Maou lifted his left arm that covered his eyes and blinked several times, after rubbed and scratched his stomach he sat up and spoke weakly.

"What is it Ashiya?" Maou yawned as he rubbed one of his eyes. He got the view of Shirou Ashiya putting plates of their breakfasts and two cups of tea.

"Just how long you were planning to sleep, Milord? Breakfast is ready, and you have to prepare for your work this afternoon" Ashiya replied him in his normal and usual tone, what he meant by work he meant is in that time he had to help him with house task and buy some food supplies for them"This is the first time you slept until this late, did your work yesterday didn't went well?" Ashiya asked as he looked at Maou.

"Nah, but last night was pretty rough" Maou simply answered with that since there's no perverted soul who will bring dirty jokes or shit by using some misunderstanding of his word in this apartment. He was being honest because who won't call it a rough day when someone tried to kill you by shooting magical bullet at you?. Ashiya himself didn't want to know more, since he already know about Maou's habit for taking everything too far like when he got 100 yen extra payment, he acted like it was a victory against mankind. What he meant might be something like having some thugs mugged him last night, but he can always use his hypnotic magic and it doesn't really matter because Ashiya already allowed him to use magic as long as it's truly needed. But in truth, the Demon General didn't know that his lord, Satan Jacob had met with Emilia Justina again, the hero who cornered them and forced them to wipe themselves into this world. And he didn't know that last night, somebody just tried to have them killed.

Ashiya continued to work on his housewife job despite being a legit man, he does laundry and others without complaining, he doesn't seem to wanted to know what does Maou mean by rough night, but Maou didn't feel like it's necessary to tell him either. He dragged his ass to sit next to the table, this laziness seems natural but it kinda looks weird for a Devil King. Just truly unexpected from him, but gotta admit, if the fellow Ente Isla people look at this, they have to accept it. Maou yawned once again and reached for his plate while Ashiya eating them in silence. The peaceful morning noise filled the room because Ashiya had the window of the apartment room slid open. Something feels unusual though, they barely can hear some cleaner and security robots noises this morning, they usually pass their apartment at time like this, and there were lot of them so that they're hearable from several floors up the apartment, which a coincidence that they live on the very lowest floor. Not the basement, the floor 1.

"Something feels weird eh?" Maou started a conversation about the current situation.

"Maybe it's just your imagination" Ashiya replied while he keeps chewing on his toast and the fried egg, Maou seemed displeased with the response his servant gave to him, but he might has some points. Maou reached out a television remote and he turned the TV on. Only to find the monitor showing a news channel, it informs about some news that happened last 24 hours. The monitor filled with lots of security robots and cleaning robots in one place, surrounding a green bicycle with several people watching it.

" _Last night, in District 7. An attack were assumed done by Skill-Out toward several civillians who own the green bicycle wit-"_

The reporter of the news mistook the Ente Isla assassins for Skill-Out. But currently, that wasn't the thing in Maou's mind, he fell silent as Ashiya just looked at the TV without saying anything, but he must be has the same expression as Maou's. Both of the demons stood up as a shadowy visor attached on their eyes. Looks like they're up to something.

* * *

 _ **MEANWHILE**_

 **[In the same apartment, but different room]**

Emilia Justina, just woken up from her sleeping beauty phase this morning. She yawned as she got off her bed and opened the curtains to let the warm and healthy morning sunlight to enter her room through the transparent windows. Once filled with the lights, it's revealed that her furniture in her apartment room seemed more "elite" than the other rooms. There's a two seated sofa with a glass surfaced table, a thin or slim TV, one huge wardrobe, and other stuff, though the toilet is the same as the others. Apparently she lives at the top floor of the apartment.

The apartment building stood right behind an abandoned laboratorium, it's a pretty huge apartment but doesn't have many residents in it. It has 7 floors so you can say it's more like a dormitory being. The apartment owner was a woman, a quite unique woman. She has a surprisingly….. "large" body. She doesn't appear often around the apartment, probably because of work or another thing. She told all the residents of her apartment to address her as Miki-T. Emilia herself had to call her that if she wants to live here. Though she might take opportunity of anything to call her something else beside that.

The apartment has it's own system, the higher the floor you live at, you'll get more expensive furniture and facilities of the room you get, of course it will affects the monthly rent of the room. Emilia reached for her towel and bring it into bathroom along with herself and hang it on a hanger that attached to the wall. She let the water drops from the shower running down her straight red hair and her smooth skins, she's been exhausted from last night. An assassin that assumed came from Ente Isla had attacked her and the Demon Lord together, though the attacker was hiding and only used several magical bullets, those still get them ran away from the most plausible area of the magic shooting. They had run to the District 7, which pretty far from the apartment they live in. But both Maou and Emilia hadn't realize that they live in the same apartment.

Because last night when he left her alone around the District 7 hospital, she had visited her friend who live in District 7. She had lost her wallet so it's not a good idea to sneak into train to get her home. Her friend had offered her to spend a night there but she refused it, she doesn't want to be a further burden after asking her to lend her some money for train. Besides, the attacker last night might continued to chase after her to kill her. As a fellow Ente Isla people, she knew it was not a good idea to reveal any strange power to the people around who know nothing about magic, yet the ability holder or so called Esper in this city used the similar thing but with a different law and materials. And Emilia's friend was just a level 1 with an ability that barely can harm or protect anyone, especially herself.

She arrived ar home around the middle of night. But somehow still managed to wake up in morning to go to work. Her friend, said she's going to pick her up. After a few minutes, she walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapping her body down her thighs. Her hair still remained wet a bit but she ignored it. She walked to the wardrobe that placed next to her bed. She opened it's door and simply took the hanged clothes right behind the door without even touching the other clothes that sorted in stack inside the wardrobe. What she took was a yellow T-shirt and a dark blue legging. After having the clothes put down on the bed, she unwrapped herself off the towel and it was revealed she has wear underwears beneath the towel all along ( **sighs** ).

After putting the clothes on, she brushed her hair and lookead at the mirror for help on brushing her hair and setting a small braid on a single part of her hair, while doing so she fell into a deep thought.

" _Who was that attacker last night though? Why do they wanted us dead?"_ She was on a brief focus so that once she done on the braid, she continued to think about it _"If Satan was right about them coming from Ente Isla, why did they look for both of us? If they were demons, why do they attacking both me and him instead of me alone?"_ This confuses her a little, for a teenage woman who actually a 20 year old adult, this still left question mark in her mind. Even if you think about it, it's still weird _"….unless, if they want to.."_ She tried to look for the right word to think, while in reality she was just afraid of what she just thought about.

When she still in that deep thought and kind of refusing to swim out from there, something dragged her out forcefully. A ring of phone knocked her back into reality while she just realized that she's been silent on thinking about it or simply daydreaming. Emilia stood up from the mirror that attached to the one door of the wardrobe (it has 2 doors btw), and walked to a small nightstand that have a little lamp, a little wecker clock, and her phone that been ringing several times now. She took the phone without looking at the name of who has been calling her, she answered the call.

"Hello, this is Emi Yusa" Emilia said in english, apparently the job she has might affected her on some few occasions.

"Emi? Are you still sleeping? But judging from your first line of this call you must be not. Now please get off your bed and meet me at in front of your apartment!" The voice was belong to a woman, a very familiar voice of a woman.

"Ri=Rika?" Emilia got stuttered because this was so sudden, Rika Suzuki was the name of the caller, the friend who lend Emilia Justina, the hero of Ente Isla, a money to go home by train, when she heard her line about meeting her in front of this building, Emilia quickly went to balcony and looked down to spot a short haired woman in a sleveless blue dress. She has a small red hairclip on the left part of her hair, and she's holding a phone while looking up to Emilia like she EXACTLY know which one her room is.

"What are you doing here Rika?" Emilia spoke through her phone to communicate with this Rika girl while they directly looking at each other by a pretty distant position.

"Of course to pick you up to work, silly" Rika replied easily.

Emilia facepalmed, she forgot about it. She wanted to not being a burden for her but now she's picking her up. She fell onto her knees while still holding the railing of the balcony with one hand grip and parted her lips and spoke softly yet sounds full of despair.

"I'm sorry"

* * *

 **[On a bike, on the way to Docodemo Call Center Office]**

Academy City is a place that will never get boring. There's no boring shit in this city for anyone. Anywhere you can always spot something unusual for your everyday life. If you're used to live outside this city. The newest stuff on technology context there must be something like smartphone or other communication device for you to kill most of your worthless life time. But for anyone who live here, a robotic beings walking around the city is a thing that you will see everyday, at first you think it was cool, but then you'll get used to them that you think they were normal stuff. Then another new things will appear and you'll act like it was cool again but you'll get used to it again and that will be your lifecycle in this city.

Interesting things always happen for everyone here, and the two young womans on a scooter bike were no exception. Rika Suzuki riding her scooter like a maniac while the reddish magenta haired hero sat behind her. Emilia had her hand gripping Rika's shirt on the hips as the other one hand holding the helmet she currently wearing.

"Slow down Rika, this is dangerous" Emilia pleaded.

"Hehe, this is nothing dangerous than an experiment about killing thousands of people" Rika snickered "Who knows if these Urban Legends of this city was true all along, then that means we shouldn't live here, because it's too dangerous." Rika said without doing Emilia's request.

"What's your point?"

"That means doing this is nothing dangerous compared to anything that hiding behind this city" Rika replied and goes more faster with her scooter caused Emilia flinched one inch from the spot she's been sat on. While they going through the wind with the scooter, Rika saw a blonde guy crossed the road by running. He doesn't seem to run like that to avoid Rika, since she's still far from him, but then a girl in Tokiwadai middle school uniform crossed the road with the same way as the guy before. But. Rika and Emilia has gotten so close to make the high speed running scooter with the middle school girl's body, Rika couldn't hit the break in time.

The girl disappeared. Rika got surprised but somehow she unable to press the brake with her fingers yet keep pulling the gas to go.

"RIKA" Emilia yelled "That was real DANGEROUS" Emilia pointed.

"I-I know Emi, but it also scared me" Rika replied with an eavesdrop as big as a Glock's bullet "It was a really terrifying experience. I hope she was okay…." Rika said with a heavy gulp as she turned her head to see if the girl was okay, but there's nothing the girl was nowhere to be found. She continued to drive to her workplace with Emilia.

While in the distance they made from the spot where they supposed to hit the girl, the guy who had crossed the road before was pinned to a wall. His clothes was attached to the wall by using spikes. And from the small alley where the guy was pinned. A middle school girl wearing a Tokiwadai uniform appeared from the dark.

"Hello, Uiharu…..ah yes, I got him right here" The girl has pigtail hair and is currently talking with her other partner through a communication device "And Uiharu, maybe we should take down some vechile drivers who goes too far on speed….. Nothing, just thinking that we should have done that before…yeah, well I'll meet you at Saten-san's place. Be careful on the way." She hung up and turned to the guy "Now, now. You know that pickpocketting is a bad thing to do, Sir" She said to the pinned man and only gets a growl as a respond "You really shouldn't do it, especially doing it to a middle school girl, just because she has a poket on the side of her skirt doesn't mean it's a chance for you to do it" She lectured him.

"Tsk, as if I know you were a Judgement, I won't even consider to do it" He muttered after giving her a click from his tongue.

"Even if it wasn't me you still shouldn't do it, now that you made Onee-sama waiting for me because I had to deal with you first" The middle school girl reached for her phone and pressed the screen, it seems like she's pressing on digital number to dial something or someone, the guy knows that she was going to call Anti-Skill to take care of him.

"P-please, let me go. I won't do it again, I promise" He begged for mercy "This will be the last time I do it" He continued.

"Ah, really? Okay." The guy grew a huge smile of happiness "Kidding, do you think I would fall for that?"

"No! I'm serious. I was just hungry, I need some cash to get something from Joseph's" Now that he mentioned a restaurant name that sounds familiar for her. He got her thinking for a brief moments, his face already filled with hope and despair.

"Please" He said it again. After a few moments, the girl sighed.

"Fine." She said, she tapped the spikes with one touch and all of them disappeared from the guy's clothes. The guy fell to his knees and do the _dogeza_ **[2]** to thank her "But you gotta remember. This Kuroko Shirai already gave you a chance, and it's the last. Don't you ever dare to waste it" Kuroko said and she suddenly disappeared, the guy stayed on his _dogeza._

"Fuck my life. How do I tell them that I got beaten by a little girl" The guy stood up and walked deeper into the alleyway.

* * *

 **[Inside A Certain Abandoned Building in District 7]**

A brown chestnut haired girl is being tied. With her hands hung-tied over head and her legs also tied with the same kind of rope. Currently she's unconscious, she was tied alone in a room while through the door of the door, there's a light out of the room that came from the other room, it was a light from some candles. In the middle of the lights, there are two mans. One of them is a bald man that smoking cigarette and the other man is a young man that looks like around 18, been playing with a game device like PSP Vita.

The man that playing with his PSP cannot take off his focus from there which caused a real and legit silence in the building. So the bald man in the hood decided to start a conversation, a completely useful conversation.

"So Lucifer…" Olba called, causing Lucifer get flinched a bit and losing his focus on his game.

"Hm?" Lucifer responded with a mumble. He exactly know where is this going, but he decided to play some act, to kill times. And to prevent Olba stopping him defeating the boss he currently been fighting in the game "What is it Olba?"

"You see…" Olba exhaled the smoke and put down his cigarette on the ashtray "That girl, what are we supposed to do with her?" He asked that as he keep sitting there, the question took Lucifer's attention which implied by him replyiing Olba instantly.

"What else? Sell her"

"Sell her, my ass!" Olba shouted "I'm not approving the idea of you selling her only to get a new game device!"

"Then what should I do?" He stood up and dropped the PSP, it shows 'GAME OVER' texts on the monitor "I cannot do Soul Selling on her because apparently she has no soul. This city full of shit, they can create humans but they cannot slip a single soul in them, while I thought they're incredible because they had these enjoyable things, but they can't do anything about my power."

"And that means we gotta do to your power" Olba declared "Let's go back to that fear taking exercise" Olba suggested "The faster you get your power back, the faster Emilia and Satan to die"

"Agreed" Lucifer stated as he nodded "But doing it like before will take times, if we want to do it faster…. We'll need crowd's fear" Lucifer smirked.

"How?" Olba asked as he stood up as well

"There's this organization that willing to do some stuff for money… we'll trade them with that girl, and in return, they will have themselves to help us terrorizing people" Lucifer explained as he walked toward Olba "If the weakest in this city is a level 0, then a bunch of level 0 will be useful for this plan."

"And how does that supposed to work?"

"Skill-Out, is a group of Level 0s" Lucifer stated with a smile on his face, by that line, he successfully put the same evil smile on Olba's face.

"First terrorize the people by using these level 0s, then do the same to them once they done.." Olba said spoiling out the plan "Once you got the power from scared people by the level zeros, you'll get them terrified as well to increase the power for fighting Emilia and Satan"

"Exactly. Emilia Justina must be still have some holy power left, I can feel it." Lucifer admitted, as the one who had fallen into the dark, he still have some light side in himself because it's a permanent 'feature' of him. It will make sense if he can sense other holy power even if it's just a bit "So that we'll need more power for it"

"As expected from a Demon" Olba spoke, indirectly praising Lucifer for having that smartass brain. They both laughed in the abandoned building making echoes running around the building. Without realizing, a brown chestnut haired girl slowly awoken from her unconscious state.

"S-send signal to….. M-Misaka Network…" She spoke weakly "S-said Misaka… as she contacts her fellow…Misaka.."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

 _ **1\. JoJo's reference, it's everywhere.**_

 _ **2\. A Japanese style to kneel over to prostrate oneself while touching one's head to the floor.**_

 _ **Did you enjoyed reading that? Idk if I have improved or the opposite. But I hope you'll leave review for me so that I can improve on my writing skills. Thanks a lot for everything, see ya next time in the next chapter.**_


End file.
